A New World Order
by Gr3ywarden122
Summary: *Sequel to Wolves Among the Sheep* Washington D.C once a capital, now a war zone is on the brink of collapse the bigger question is simple. how can you save a city when its being destroyed from the inside? new challenges and new enemies will give Ben Kelly one chance to live in the new world, or die in the old one. Rated M for Violence, Language and Graphic Content (both Kinds)
1. Prologue

**To Whom It May Concern: I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy Games, any character listed by name are the rights of Ubisoft exceptions made for the main Character and a few others. Now having said that, Enjoy!**

Prologue

Dunne, Johnson and Ward sprinted as they made their way back to the white house, following up on the lead they found they needed to get back as fast as they could. Brian looked behind them and stopped before placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath, Caleb and Heather looked at him and looked back.

"we need to keep moving B" Brian looked uup and looked over to Caleb who was panting hard.

"Outcasts aren't following us right now, and neither is that thing, and if we keep running like this were dead, besides were still at least three miles away" Brain pointed to the lincon monument and then grabbed his water bottle. Heather looked around and noticed the area, the monuments were a hotspot in the last few weeks but as they ran around it seemed that there always a eerie quiet.

"I hate this feeling" Heather said as she took out her own water bottle and then grabbed the shotgun on her back.

"which one? the fact that we haven't seen another agent in days? The hordes of outcasts and hyenas that have been ambushing anybody they find or the fact that its been hours and we've yet to see a single soul" Caleb said as he seemed interested on a small blinking light atop a manmade watchtower in the fountain. "and now that shit is pissing me off" Brian got up as he finished his water and slung the bottle back on his bag.

Caleb looked around and pulled out his pistol and aimed at the light bulb. Brain and heather both watched as they shot rang out followed by the glass shattering. Brain looked at Caleb.

"what the hell was that for?" Caleb shrugged and holstered his pistol.

"it was bugging me" Ben turned around at the sound of a pin being pulled which was quickly followed by the small explosion of a smoke grenade going off. All three of the agents pulled there weapons as they aimed for the smoke in the tower when the silhouette of someone emerged directly underneath the light fixture.

"SHIT" Brain squeezed the trigger of his M4 and sent a single shot out aimed for the man who jumped down and emerged with a green splattered mask covering his face. "HE'S BACK AGAIN!" Caleb and Heather both began to fire in the direction of the man who was running straight at them. Brian took out the drone on his back and threw it in the air before it began to fire.

The man dove for the cover of a barrel to his right and grabbed a small blue grenade, he threw it to the ground knocking the drone out of the air and causing their watches to scramble and shut off.

Brain sent another shot off as they kept him suppressed behind the barrel for heather to flank from the left. Brian and Caleb stopped firing as Heather got closer and closer to the man when she went dropped her shotgun and screamed in pain. Brain ran closer to see a small string from a seeker was attached to her leg keeping her in place before brain felt the sharp pain in his chest and fell to the ground.

Caleb dropped his mag and reloaded the Rifle in his hands trying to keep pressure on the barrel as he walked closer and closer. Caleb looked to the left as Heather was still standing in the position she was kept in and Brain had an axe in his chest, he turned his attention back to the barrel as his gun went over and to the spot he expected the hunter to be when he stopped firing and looked around seeing nobody when he saw a small cannister land at his feet. Caleb reached down when it exploded with purple fog going everywhere, Caleb tried to back up when he felt himself drop the rifle and drop to his knees, he felt blood come from his mouth and felt something run from his nose and mouth when the figure walked up from behind him and over to Heather when he took the shotgun from her feet and walked over to Caleb. He pumped it and pulled out a single shell before he aimed it and watched as Caleb fell to the ground.

He pumped the empty shell out and loaded another in before he walked over to Heather who watched in terror as he placed the barrel right on her shoulder aiming for her head. The man's eyes were lifeless as he pulled the trigger before he dropped the shotgun next to heather and walked over to Brian who was trying to pulled the axe out as he heard the boots splash in the water. He felt the man place his boot on his shoulder rolling him over on his back. Brain grunted in pain as he felt the mans hand on the axe when he looked at him.

"Why?" the man stopped for a second before he gripped the axe again.

"welcome to the new world order… sheep" the man ripped the axe from his chest as Brain screamed in pain as he took his pistol out and aimed just in time to empty the magazine into the man's chin causing him to drop the axe and fall into the water back first. Bran dropped his hand and felt the blood from his chest pool and over flow his chest into the water as he tried to sit up before he dropped his head back into the water and gave out one last gasp of air.

A New World Order

**Welcome back! As always feel free to leave comments or anything its always welcomed, I hope you enjoyed this rather small intro and ill try to get the next one out soon. Have a good one!**


	2. Chapter 1 Shock and Awe

**To Whom it May Concern: I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy Games, Having said that Enjoy!**

Chapter 1. Shock and awe

*Classified Location* 0300 Hours, xx months after the events of Operation [Redacted].

Bravo 6 Operatives Involved in Extraction of SHD tech and Target: [Redacted] :

SHD Agent: [Redacted] Bravo 1

Former Navy Seal: Operator [Redacted] Bravo 2

Former Bope: Operator [Redacted] Bravo 3

Former GIGN: Operator [Redacted]. Bravo 4

The four identical operatives, all dressed in the same Black ops gear slowly came up to the 2 story house in the outskirts of the settlement. They filed in two in the front as the other two went around to the back entrance.

"Bravo be advised, Control has given the green light to neutralize hostiles"

"who counts as hostile"

"anyone with a gun" one placed a breach charge on the front door as the radio broke through.

"one we have a charge on the door, awaiting the go ahead" One looked over to his companion who nodded signaling she was ready.

"yellow, yellow, yellow, green" One pressed the button as he heard an explosion, he tossed a stun grenade in and waited for it to go off before he shouted for them to go in.

"NOW, NOW, NOW!"

One and Three went in the front as they looked at the three men in front rubbing there eyes from the blast before they dropped with three quick and silenced shots. Two and Four came in from the kitchen as One caught the attention from a blast of blood splattering on the hallway wall leading from the next room. The all scouted the room as one looked at Two and Four gesturing them to clear upstairs.

One and Three swept through the room as they found the last two dropping them as he heard movement but no fire upstairs.

"Two be advised the target is not down here, proceed with caution as you sweep the rooms"

"Affirmative One, we haven't found the last tango, but we have one more room to sweep" One walked around the first floor as Three walked to the other side of the room moving things out of the way.

He looked up as he heard the sounds of a door breaking open followed by scuffles.

"One, we found him"

"put him in a chair and get the bag over his head, me and Three will be up in a minute" One looked over to Three and whistled catching Three's attention. "upstairs" Three nodded as she slung her mp5 on her side and walked upstairs. They soon regrouped and walked upstairs to the door that was kicked open as he saw Two walk out and over to him.

"he's not talking" One holstered his Mp5 and walked into the room as he saw Four sitting on the bed in the corner as there was a man in black pants and a white t shirt was strapped to a chair with a black bag over his head. Ben walked closer to him as he heard the man making any noise. Three walked into the room and nodded to Four who was still sitting on the bed with her MP5 on her lap.

"where is it?" the man didn't say anything as One looked to Three, he nodded letting her ball up her fist and land a punch right across his face. The man coiled as the fist landed across his chin underneath the bag as he sat up in the chair. "you gonna tell me now?" the man stayed silent as Ben looked over to Four and snapped his finger before he gestured her to leave the room before he grabbed the sat phone on his hip and walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs and into the first floor before he answered.

"This is Bravo 6" One said as he heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Bravo 6, do you have the package?"

"not yet Control, we secured the target but he hasn't given up the SHD cache"

"alright, well try to get the info out of him soon, you know you have clearance to do whatever to get the info"

"affirmative, I'll have Three get the info."

"See that you do Bravo 6, get the cache back at any cost Control out"

One hung the phone up as he walked back up the stairs and into the room with Four. One and Four walked in as he turned back and nodded to her before she walked back out of the room. "has he talked yet?" One looked at Three as she turned to face him.

"negative"

"the director gave us clearance to get the info" One walked to the man and removed the bag on his head as he looked around the now dark room. "you have one more chance to tell me where the cache is, otherwise, I'm leaving the room and you'll tell us after you've been processed" The man looked at One and then to Three who was grabbing the knife off of her vest before he smiled and looked over to the bed. One walked over and flipped the mattress and bedspring to see a small hole in the wall with a box inside. One grabbed the box and pulled it out and flipped the case to find the Cache inside. He grabbed the cache and walked back out of the room handing it to Four before he picked up the phone again.

"Control, this is Bravo 6, we have the package, prep for exfil"

"Affirmative, I have Big Bird prepping for Evac make sure the target is neutralized and ger to the evac but be advise we saw heavy population heading to the house from the south, possible opposing force so proceed with caution.

"Roger Control Bravo 6 out." One walked back into the room and grabbed the bag from the bed placing it back on the man's head before he pulled his pistol out and pulled the trigger. Three looked at him as she followed him out of the room and down the stairs with the other two.

"lets go, we have the package" The others nodded as they walked out the front door. One looked around as he grabbed his Mp5 One aimed it to the side and looked around for anything that moved before giving the signal for the others to follow. "we have a small opposing force so we need to move, double time it" One looked behind him as the others came out next to him before they soon found themselves sprinting through the settlement and out to a field. One stopped and turned around as the others followed soon behind him taking cover behind anything they could find.

"Bravo 6 this is Big Bird, en route to evac ETA 60 seconds."

"roger Big Bird, We are at Evac awaiting Extraction" One looked over to Four who was holding the cache in one hand and had her pistol out in the other when a small whizz came from in front of them landing in the dirt next to Two. They all aimed there weapons as One flipped the night vison goggles on his helmet. Looking forward a small force was walking their way armed with rifles and pistols.

"we have twelve tangos in front, Switch to Night Vison." The goggles all hummed as they came to life one by one as Bravo 6 aimed in front ready for another shot. "if they fire again, Two fire a warning shot into someone's leg."

"Copy One" Two clicked a laser pointer on as it aimed for the crowd as bullets flew by them. One looked to Two without making a noise and nodding, Two sent a single shot into the crowd dropping a person to the ground clutching there calf. "target down, but there not backing off" One looked at the crowd as they seemed to be coming closer.

"Fire another warning shot" Two fired another shot into the crowd dropping someone else who clutched their leg as the crowd stopped a and looked around at the two people on the ground. One looked at the crowd as they seemed to grow hesitant. One aimed for someone's head as they weighed the options when the blades of a helicopter could be heard from above. The crowed looked up as the Chopper was visible now making them now high tail and run away as it touched down giving Bravo ample time to board and make there escape.

Ft. Belvoir 0700 Hours.

One shook awake as they touched down at the base, he looked over to the others who looked exactly like him and looked at the cache underneath a sleeping fours feet. He kicked Fours foot which forced her to wake up and look around.

"the Adrenaline high wore off, debrief time" Four nodded as she got off the chopper with Three following her. Two uncrossed his arms and looked at two as he took off his helmet but kept his balaclava on.

"I was worried we'd have to fight them off"

"me too, luckily they got scared and ran off before anything major went down." Two nodded as he took the clip out of his Mp5 and placed it in one of the pockets of his vest before he got off the chopper and walked to the base. One took a deep breath as he took off his helmet and stepped out of the chopper and onto the tarmac to be greeted by a man in slacks and a button down shirt, in his right hand he was holding a cigarette and in the other the cache Four must've given to him. he walked over to him and saluted him causing the man to do the same.

"one, welcome back, we got the others in debrief right now, go join them and get something to eat, I might have something for you by the end of the day. One nodded and walked into the base and down into different corridors, doors and hallways until he came into a small room with a table and a tape recorder. One walked over to the door and took off his weapons before leaving them at the door with the guard out front before stepping inside where a balding man drinking coffee was waiting for him.

"Sargent, take a seat and we'll get started."

"yes sir" One took a seat opposite from him and took off the Molle vest before he unzipped the tactical jacket. The man waited until he was comfortable and pressed a button on the tape recorder on the table and took a sip of his coffee.

"The day is June 14th, at 0700 hours, Corperal Hart, 584-02-7856 in Debrief with SHD Agent Benjamin Kelly, 635-01-6969 Ben popped his neck before he grabbed the balaclava off his head and scratched the left side of his head. "are you ready to begin, Agent Kelly?"

"Affirmative."

Ft. Belvior 1500 hours.

Ben woke up to the sound of knocking and got up quickly enough for the knocker to be interrupted before he finished with the 5th knock. He was greeted by Director Washington who walked in and set a file down on the small desk to the left of the bed.

"did I wake you?"

"negative sir" Darrius smiled as he pointed to the dossier on the desk.

"We found him" Ben's eyes grew wide as he grabbed the file and opened it to the sight of Arron Keener's face paper clipped to a bigger photo of him in a button down shirt speaking with a Hispanic woman with pure white hair in a skin tight dress as they seemed to be relaxed on a couch.

"where was this taken?" Ben looked at the director who was sitting down at the desk now.

"somewhere in Bolivia a few months ago, I had some favors called in to find him but just as soon as he did, he vanished again. Ben sighed and looked again at the woman.

"who's she?"

I don't know yet, but like I said, I have some people looking into it, however something else happened"

"something more important than Arron Keener?" the director nodded.

"Washington" Ben looked confused for a second as he waited for the Director to explain.

"four hours ago, did you check your watch?" Ben shook his head as he looked down at his watch to see it displaying coordinates. "those coordinates point to Washington D.C, we don't know why but there on yours, Craig's, Tiana's and Em's and seeing that you're the only agents on base, I need you to go check it out. Ben closed his eyes and the file as he handed it back to the director.

"what about Keener?" the Director took the file and stood up.

"I have people looking, but this is more important right now and I need you to investigate. Ben scoffed and sat down on the bed as the director walked to the door. "your team leaves tomorrow at 0500 so I suggest you get provisions and some sleep, before the chopper ride to the outskirts" Ben looked at the Director with puzzlement. "I'm not about to send a chopper into a warzone without any intel, your being dropped off near Arlington and from there look for manny Ortega, he's the one on the ground, once you make contact I need you to help in anyway you can in finding out what the hell's going on.

"yes sir" Ben sounded a little annoyed and confused as to why the director raised his hopes in going after keener. But tried to brush it off as he opened the door again.

"we're going to catch keener Ben; you just need to be patient and follow these orders and I'll deliver Keeners head on a platter for you. Ben nodded as the Director left the room. Ben sat down again before he stood up and walked out the door for the gear and provisions needed for the next day.

Fort Tarmac, 0500

Ben walked out onto the tarmac with the others as they were greeted by the Director in front of the helicopter being warmed up.

The blades spun to life as they walked up to Darrius who was trying to get his tie to calm down from the wind.

"so when you touch down, make contact with Manny Ortega and he-"

"Darrius we read the files, find Ortega and help in anyways we Ca-" explosions flew everyone forward as the blades from the chopper flew every which way while the cab sat on the tarmac in flames. Ben got up and looked at the Director when a foghorn sounded and bullets started to fly. From both sides, Ben pulled his Pistol and looked around trying to find the source of the conflict but snapped back to reality when the director shook his shoulders.

"GET TO WASHINGTON, IF I SURVIVE ILL CONTACT YOU! GO NOW!" Ben looked to the others before Darrius slapped the back of his head. "GO!" Ben and the others looked the way Darrius pointed before they broke off in a sprint going past men and vehicles as they caught fire and exploded until they were away from the bases farther and farther heading for the only place, they might get answers. Washington D.C

** Feel free to leave comments, there always helpful and not only will I try to get the next one out for this but I'm wrapping up the next chapter for Blurred lines so I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry if it was a little short!**


	3. Chapter 2 Shell Shocked

**I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy Games, that being said I hope you Enjoy!**

Chapter. 2 Shell Shocked

Ben and the others ran through the woods away from the base until they couldn't hear the gunshots, explosions or even there own heavy breathing. Finally, they stopped and almost collapse to the ground. Ben dropped to his knees and took deep breaths as he looked at the others who were all doing the same and drinking water.

Craig stood up and looked at the others.

"does anyone want to explain what the fuck just happened?" Ben took the water bottle from his bag and took a long gulp after another before he dumped the rest on his head.

"we just got introduced to the new players?" Em looked at Ben.

"what new players?" everyone looked at Ben with confusion.

"think about it, they attack a military base, first they knock out the electronics so they can't be spotted, then they take out modes of transportation and finally they hit… and they hit hard, this wasn't anything we've seen. They came after us for a reason" Ben put his water bottle back and cocked his rifle.

"what answer would that be?" Tianna looked at ben and cocked her SMG. Ben looked at his watch and then to the direction it pointed to. Craig took another long drink of water and put his bottle away.

"Because they can" Ben looked back at them. "we can't assume anyone else made it out"

"whats the plan then?"

"get to D.C, get in contact with Manny Ortega, and we go from there" Ben put his rifle on his bag and took one last deep breath before he broke into a jog and moved through the forest with the others in tow to another fallen city, they could only hope it wasn't too far gone.

Washington D.C, two days later: 0300 hours

Two Hyena's stood on the outskirts of the tent city leading to the white house. They seemed a little two interested in the corpse on the ground as one was continuing to beat it with a bat while the other took a air filter and slammed it to his gas mask.

"C'mon man you've been smacking him for the last ten minutes, he's fuckin dead man"

"are you kidding me, this fuck head pulled a gun man, I'm making sure" the one with the bat laughed as he seemed content to start beating him to death. The one who wasn't acting like a sociopath sat down and noticed a little green dot lining up on his friend and another on him.

"hang on man, you see that?" the hyena looked over to his friend and than down to himself.

"OH SHI-"two shots fired off at the same time as the four shadows came out of the tree line and walked past the two new bodies on the ground.

Ben lead the team as he held up a signal to split up into two teams with the hand not on the trigger of his MP5. Craig and Emmeline split up from the group and went to the left while Ben and Tianna went down the right side.

"Is there anybody on this frequency that copies, we are under attack at the white house and can't hold out longer!" Ben looked to Tianna and held his hand to his ear.

"Bravo team double time it" Ben and Tianna broke into a run as they ran up to a blown-out gate and looked on to the situation on the white house lawn. Looking around he got s cope of the damage being caused. Tianna took cover behind a giant candy cane while Ben positioned himself behind a gift box,

"Ben you copy, me and Em are coming up on the side of the street opposite the firetruck"

"copy brother, me and Tianna are on the outskirts of the holiday shopping tent city, I see three tango's. one on top of the box truck whole the other two are in front of the fridge"

"wait… that's a fridge?" Ben smiled as he aimed for the one on top of the truck.

"I got sights on the one closest to you, you guys have eyes up yet?"

"copy, we see em, waiting for the green light" Ben looked in front to Tianna who looked back and held up a hand signal.

(Two and 4 have eyes, you call shots ill hold and wait) Ben nodded and aimed for the man on the truck again.

"Red, Red, Red, Green" Ben sent the first shot that took the man on top down as he rolled off the truck the other two men dropped with two deafened gunshots. Ben stood up and looked over to Tianna.

"bravo regroup at the Firetruck and make a break for the white house, fire at will when you have eyes on tango's Ben and Tianna ran for the truck. Craig and Emmeline saw the other members of the group run up to the truck and then made a break for the lawn when two explosions. Coming up to a car and a media van, Bravo slammed into cover and readied any ammo they needed before they picked targets.

The shots came in rapid succession as bodies dropped fast, way to fast for the attackers not to notice.

"WE GOT FRIENDS!" bullets whizzed past Ben as he ducked for cover felling the metal bend in front of him. Craig, who was behind the van noticed as some of the attackers were pushing back towards them making him take a grenade out and pull the pin.

"COVER!" Craig threw the small ball out as it landed in front of three men who didn't even look before they were blown into the air and backwards. Emmaline patted Craig on the shoulder and moved up dropping the man who had pinned Ben down.

"your clear, move up" Tianna and Ben grabbed grass and jumped over the car as Ben surveyed the area.

"Em, you can Tianna move towards the trench on our left, Craig and I will go to the towers on the right and stop anyone who thinks to flank you" Tianna nodded and tapped Ben's shoulder before she aimed her MP5 down the trench, with Em behind her. the first thing to hit them was the smell in the water, it was strong and it didn't help they needed to get close to it to keep the cover they had.

"SHIT I THINK THEYRE COMING UP" Tianna grabbed a mag and held it to her current mag and gripped them both before she turned around to Emmaline, "cover the flank, we don't want any surprise guests" Emmaline nodded and moved her torso sideways as they inched closer to the end of the trench. Ben and Craig came up the hill and spotted as targets tried to climb out of the trench before they screamed and fell down limp.

"WE GOT DIVISON, GET THE FIRES OUT!" Ben lowered his gun and walked up to the gates.

"Tianna, get your asses up here, looks like we're in the clear"

"copy Ben" Craig holstered his MP5 before he took a deep breath and watched flames die out while a green tarped gate opened up. Tianna and Emmeline climbed out of the muck and walked to the others as Ben walked into the area.

Ben walked past people who smiled and tried to get him attention while the others stopped, he walked inside and looked around. Desks and table were set up with a few people walking around. Ben walked up to the tables on the right and caught the man behind it off guard.

"OH shit, fu-fuck man you scared the crap out of me"

"sorry, but I'm looking for Manny Ortega" the man nodded and pointed to his left.

"blue door upstairs" Ben nodded and walked away as the others came into the white house and looked around. Ben climbed the stairs and came face to face with the blue door, he knocked on it and waited on the answer.

"Yeah, come in" he opened the door and looked at a map with a bunch of toys set up in various positions. "agent, hey I'm Manny Ortega" Manny held out his hand as Ben shook it.

"you can call me Ben, and why don't we get right to it" Manny nodded and pulled out a little cowboy figure.

"okay so this is you" Ben nodded as he looked at all the other toys. While Manny started to talk

Bolivia, 0100 hours

Nomad and Midas sat on a small hillside underneath a massive mansion overlooking the Ocean. Weaver was peering through a scope as he wand Holt were sitting in a tree secured in the tree line gauged at around at least 100 yards away.

"Weaver you have any eyes on the target?" Weaver scanned over to the front door and sighed.

"She hasn't been back for at least a week man, I don't think she's gonna show up right now, hell the whole place is dark."

Nomad nodded as he looked over to Midas before he nodded in the direction to the house.

"well if we don't have any activity now's a good time, keep an eye on the driveway of helipad in case we get company"

"I copy" Holt looked up and pulled out a poncho from his pack and moved it over him and over the laptop he pulled out. And moved under his shade.

"we don't have activity on any drones, but ill give a heads up if we do"

"alright, last thing I want is for this to go to hell" Nomad and Midas crept up to the side of the house and set foot on the enormous back deck making there way to the glass door leading inside. For a small beach house it looked enormous on the inside. Nomad moved his M4 onto his bag and took his flashlight out.

"no trace we were here, but look for anything useful, laptops, places for wires, anything we can use to get to her" Midas nodded and walked away to another spot of the house leaving Nomad alone to look around. Passing through the living room he went straight for a door leading into a study and turned off his flashlight once he got to a desk. he pressed a usb into the slot and opened it up. "Holt, do your thing"

"you got it" holt typed a few different things into his laptop before he smiled at the sight of a transfer happening. Once it was completed, he closed the files and went back to the drones. "we got the files, bug anything you can, and I'd say lets go"

Nomad nodded and left the room as he spotted Midas placing a small bug into the light fixtures above an island in the kitchen. Nomad caught his attention and gestured to the door.

"we deedee mau and regroup at the beach" Midas nodded and got down leaving with Nomad to get to the boat.

An hour later, undisclosed safe house

Weaver, holt and Midas all were passed out in chairs or beds while Nomad sat at a table in the dark with the only thing to illuminate the room was the laptop he was going over. Going over files he glanced over emails and texts before he finally picked up a phone and called.

"I need you to come to this location, I have some questions" Nomad didn't have a chance for the person on the other line to answer before he hung up. the door wouldn't knock for a another 4 hours, when it did nomad opened it with Bowman walking straight in. Midas, Weaver and Holt were now wide awake and on the far side of the room.

"I don't know about them but I do know I would like some answers" Bowman nodded and looked at them all.

"on what?"

"on what the hell's going on stateside" Bowman smiled and nodded before she looked over to the others when Nomad put down a folder in front of her. "what the fuck is this green poisen, DC-62 and who the fuck is Arron Keener?" Bowman took the file and opened it to a picture of a man with short hair giving cash to a woman with pure white hair.

"which answer do you want first?"

"start with how this Keener fucker knows her?"

Washington D.C

Ben walked left the room to see the others waiting for him.

"hey, what's the word?"

"we got out work cut out for us right now, theres a lot of shit going wrong and its gonna take a lot before anything gets fixed." Craig stood up from his chair and walked over to Ben,

"whats the first step?"

"we need to get out and branch out to the settlements that are still out there, you and Emmaline should go to the Theater settlement and get word to Odessa Sawyer, where's Tianna anyways?" Craig looked around, Emmaline stood up and nodded to the downstairs.

"shes downstairs helping someone with an inventory thing I think, she got asked to help immediately when we stepped inside" Ben nodded as he came back to the task.

"alright, well we'll regroup at the theater settlement, me and Tianna will go find Agent Kelso, you and Craig will go and get in contact with Odessa Sawyer" Craig and Emmaline both nodded before they walked down the stairs, Ben followed them and but he stopped as he glanced at himself in the mirror. The man in the mirror was a different looking man than who he was in New York. The sides of hair on the side of his head had grown out to a civilian length, as the top of his head had grown and parted to the side, aside from the hair growth atop his head, his beard had become wild and long as it hid a new scar that had occurred on his lip and chin from the events in the office buildings next to the embassy building.

Ben ran a hand through the side of his head and rubbed his eyes. Ben caught someone walking by and managed to catch them before they got far.

"hey do you have any scissors?" the man who was walking shook his head before he pointed to a set of bunk beds.

"I think there should be a razor or scissors next to those beds, your welcome to them" Ben nodded and let the guy go as he walked back to the mirror and the beds close by smiling when he saw the scissors.

The scissors did the job as he stepped back and looked down to the hair on the ground. He looked into the mirror and looked at his now shorter and trimmed beard and nodded before he set the scissors down. While he didn't touch the top of his head the sides were just a little bit shorter and the beard on his face had been trimmed down short enough if he wanted to he could take a razor to it. He walked over to the entrance he heard someone talking to him.

"hey, agent over here, I got some stuff you might like" Ben walked over to the table as the guy behind it pulled out a couple of different gadgets. "I got one that you've used before, Agent Jensen told me you've used seeker mines before" The man handed Ben a seeker mine and pulled out another small ball but this one was orange and had points coming out of it.

"whats this one?" The man smiled as he showed it off.

"this guy is a hive, you drop it, it has a radius anyone who isn't registered as a SHD agent they jump out and do there thing" Ben took it and clipped it onto the side of his bag.

"is there anywhere to get some new gear?" The guy nodded as pointed to the guy on the other side of the room who was already getting a backpack out from behind his desk. Ben walked over and took a look at the new bag before he took off his and replaced it with something new. Ben took a deep breath before he looked around and noticed as Tianna walked out of a room and grabbed another box, she looked up and saw him and smiled before she nodded her head in his direction. Ben looked around and quickly walked over to the room she walked into.

Bolivia.

Nomad leaned back in his chair as the others seemed a little more angry. Bowman took a out a cigarette and lit it as she looked to them.

"so are you gonna stay here and do nothing, or are you gonna do something about it?"

"you'd give us the clearance?"

"absolutely not" Bowman smiled as she got up and walked out of the house.

**As always feel free to leave any comments, or reviews its always more than welcome, I'm sorry for a short chapter, writers block can get a little annoying but hopefully it wont linger to much, Having said that have a good one!**


	4. Chapter 3 Down Pat

**I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy Games, having said that, Enjoy!**

Chapter 3. Down Pat

Craig and Emmeline walked up to the gates to the theater district as the gate stayed closed.

"We got movement out here!" Craig slung his rifle on his side and held up his hands.

"It's okay, my name is Craig Jenson, this is Emmaline Pichon, were with the Division" the guards looked at them and lowered there MP5's as they whistled, and the enormous storage crate lifted itself up letting them inside.

"do we know if Ben and Tianna have made contact with Kelso yet?" Craig looked over to Em who had taken off the button-down red blouse she was wearing and stuffed it into her pack adamant in stating in her white tank top.

"no idea, when we make contact I'll get word to Ben" As they walked inside people seemed to light up and smile as they passed them all the way up to the top of the roofs when they were stopped by a woman wearing a white shirt that had specs of blood and a pair of black pants.

"did I hear you right? You said you're with the division?" Craig looked at her and noticed the blood that was on her hands.

"yeah, that's right" Craig placed his hands on the straps on his vest and looked at her.

"sorry where are my manners, my name is Elaine, I'm the sawbones here, I was wondering if I could get your help with a few things, after you talk with Odessa of course." Craig looked at Em as she nodded to him.

"whats up Elaine?"

White house

Ben slid his hands down Tianna's chest as he grazed both of her nipples as she slid her tongue in his mouth, Ben bit down on her lip as his hands went from her nipples to her waist as he picked her up and moved her to the empty desk in the records room they were currently inside of. Tianna moaned in his mouth as Ben went to his belt and undid it following his cargo pants, letting them drop slightly to his waist. Ben moved his mouth onto her neck as she slid her hands up his back, taking off his shirt as she did so. Ben felt her running her hands down his scared chest and to his lower waist and ran her hand down to his member and took a ahold springing him from his boxers, and heard her in his ear.

"I never get tired of this part" Ben smiled as he suckled on Tianna's nipple as she pulled him out of his boxers and licked her lips before she moved her hand up and down his shaft. Ben smiled as he pulled himself from her nipple and cupped it in her hand before he moved his other hand down between her legs and inserted his fingers inside of her, Tianna moaned as Ben clashed his lips to hers and slid his fingers deeper inside her. Tianna stroked faster as Ben picked up the pace and made her squirm as he grazed his fingers along her walls and roof. He smiled as she finally gasped and took ahold of his hand before she shook on the desk and moaned into his mouth. Ben continued to move his fingers as she squirmed and shook more and more until she let him go and took a few heavy breathes.

"oh fuck" Ben chuckled as he pulled his fingers out and kissed her again as She moved her hands onto his face. "you want some help with that?" Tianna looked down and stared at Ben's member who was still standing at attention.

"I mean, that's up to you, but if I'm being honest you know what's going on in my head" Tianna chuckled as she looked up at him.

"why Ben what ever do you mean, its not like we've been fucking for the past 4 months, so in truth its not like I would possibly know that you would want that big" Tianna grabbed ahold of Ben's member. "Fat, and long member like this" Ben chuckled as he kissed Tianna again.

"you make it sound like were in some sort of romance" Tianna laughed as she moved her hands to his sides and edged him until he was parallel with her entrance.

"hell no, this is just sex, very, _VERY_ good sex" Ben edged his tip until he slid into Tianna easily before Ben grabbed her ass and thrusted very quickly as she reeled her head back, biting her lip. Ben moved again and again each time causing a small squeak to escape her each time making Ben smile and pick up his pace each time. "oh fuck" the desk shook underneath them as Tianna moved her hands to the desk trying to stabilize herself as Ben continued to fuck her each time sliding his cock down to the tip and then thrusted back inside her as much of him she could fit. Ben felt her walls tighten as her eyes rolled to the back of her head causing her to practically fall onto her back in pleasure as she moaned again louder as Ben leaned back and felt himself start to build up.

Snapping back to the situation as she felt the buildup and looked at Ben.

"you there yet?" Ben couldn't speak as all he could do is nod before Tianna tapped him letting him pull out as she latched her lips to his shaft, she bobbed her head up and down before he grabbed the sides of her head gently as he poured himself into her mouth. Ben waited until he was done, and Tianna took her mouth off him when he put himself back into his pants and walked to his bag, pulling a black t shirt from his bag.

Tianna put her pants back on as Ben walked up behind her holding her sports bra with a hook of one of his fingers.

"I'm still surprised your able to stuff these into that tiny little bra" Tianna laughed as she took the bra and squeezed her breasts back into it and slid on a green t shirt. "what size are they again?" Tianna turned around and looked at Ben with a smirk as she slid on her vest on.

"you should know by now, you've had them wrapped around you before" Ben walked up to her and from behind and wrapped his arm around her torso, grabbing her left shoulder.

"humor me" Tianna grabbed his arm and closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest, she pressed her ear to his chest and despite having a plate carrier on she could very clearly hear his heartbeat making her smile slightly. Ben looked at the desk and took a long breath and looked down at Tianna who had her eyes closed before she opened them.

"34 D, I really don't know why you keep wanting to know and the next time you ask me I'm going to smack you" Ben chuckled as she moved his hand of her and grabbed her bag off the floor. "lets go, Craig and Em are gonna wonder where we are" Ben nodded as they walked out the door, grabbed there guns and headed for the theater district.

Ben looked down at the rifle and cocked the p416 as they walked down the overgrown street. It was way to quiet for him,

"you'd think that a warzone wouldn't be so quiet" Tianna looked over to him and then to their back, the streets were dead, not even wildlife had graced them as they continued.

"how many warzones have you seen?" Ben didn't make eye contact as they passed an ambulance.

"counting Manhattan and this?" Tianna nodded as she looked back again. "seven, but that was also during tours we went to other places"

"so your not counting the missions we ran in the last six months?" Ben shook his head.

"I mean staying more than 24 hours in occupied territory, we went to grab chaches and then ghosted as soon as we had them"

"I thought you only did two tours in combat?" Ben looked over to her as he grabbed his water bottle."

"no I've had three, I signed up right after Highschool with he army, did a tour with them, went for another the secound I got stateside and then I took a year off before I signed on again"

"when did you get recruited for the Division?" Ben looked over to her with a small grin on his face.

"why the sudden interest?" Tianna glared at him.

"just shut up and answer" Ben shook his head and looked forward as they passed a building with a helicopter sticking out of the roof.

"during the third tour, this mission went south and darrius heard about ti, by the time me and Elliot got back to base he was waiting, said he liked how we handled ourselves and needed our help in the event shit hit the fan… only one problem with that plan" Tianna changed her expression. "shit hit the fan" Tianna looked forward as something sounded behind them forcing them both to turn around aimed for the car right behind them. Ben ooked over to Tianna and held up his hand signaling her to take the left side while he went right. Tianna nodded as they slowly approached the car, rifles aimed for the car. Ben looked over to her and moved his hand not on the trigger.

(Ill draw the attention, you move in Quietly) Tianna nodded as she holstered her rifle and pulled out her pistol and crouched down.

Ben readied himself as he took position behind a small bug car and looked over to Tianna who nodded before he moved his head a little to see if it was a person. The back on the car was absent anything as he moved from cover and held his hand for Tianna to stop. He walked to the car and looked around when he looked at a fallen hubcap and lifted it up.

Tianna felt a force grabbed her and throw her backwards as Ben lunged forward and slam into her as they both landed what felt a car length with an eruption of flames spread in the space they were vacating.

"what the hell?" Ben got up and looked back at the flames.

"fuckin tricks" Ben held his hand out as Tianna grabbed it pulling herself up. "lets hope Craig and Em are okay"

Meanwhile

Craig and Em walked out of odessa's room and looked around, Em walked closer to the railing on one of the sides of the walls and turned when she heard a lighter strike and Craig holding it to the cigarette in his lips, Craig stood for a secound as he lit it and took a drag before he looked straight at Em.

"let me guess, I shouldn't do this?" Em shook her head as she turned back around and looked at the sky.

"just thinking about how its only Four in the morning"

"only?" Craig walked up and leaned on the railings as well "what does that mean?"

"That with everything that's happened the shoe hasn't dropped" Craig looked at her with puzzlement and confusion. "think about it Craig, with everything that's happened in the past three or four days, it's a miracle we haven't dropped from exhaustion" Craig nodded and took another drag from his cigarette.

"I think we can all do good with some sleep" Em smiled as she looked at the street when ISAC went off.

"Craig, Em come in" Craig drew his breath and tossed his Cigarette over the side before he grabbed the radio on his chest.

"yeah, we got you Ben, go ahead"

"Tianna and I are on our way, you guys meet with Odessa yet?"

"yeah, we met up but she isn't gonna help without us doing something first"

"oh yeah and what would that be?" Craig looked over to Em.

"we need to get her daughter back" the radio didn't go back on for a few minutes until Craig pressed the button again, "Ben?"

"yeah we're still here, wait till me and Tianna get there and we'll go over the details"

"copy, Craig out" Em looked over to him as he took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. "I think the days have caught to me" Em chuckled as craig looked down to the street spying Ben and Tianna walking up.

Moments later

Ben and Craig locked wrists as he looked around.

"for a warzone, this place looks pretty damn good" Craig nodded as both of them let go and looked over to the door. "so, we need to get her daughter?"

"yeah, a group called the Hyena's took her to a hotel close by" Ben looked back at Em.

"they the guys that were attacking the white house?" Em nodded as she tried to hide a yawn" Ben looked to Craig and Tianna and noticed the fatigue they all were fighting. Ben rubbed his eyes as he looked at his watch that read 4:26 he took a sigh and looked over to someone passing by, Ben took them aside and whispered with them before they nodded, oiinted to a room on the other side of the roof and walked away. "alright new plan, I'm gonna meet up with Agent Kelso and get Odessa's daughter back, you three are gonna go into that room over there" Ben pointed to the room with the two red doors, "and get some sleep" Craig looked over to the others and shook his head.

"Ben we're okay" Ben shook his head and smirked before he slung his rifle over his shoulder.

"we've been going at full speed since we left the air base four days ago, with all of us having a combined total of maybe seventeen hours of sleep and I cant have you guys passing out when the bullets fly"

"and you won't?" Ben shook his head and pointed to the door

"go, ill see you guys when we get back" Ben started to walk away as Tianna walked up behind him.

"Ben i-" Ben turned around and looked at all three of them.

"I'm not asking guys, go recharge ill see you when we get back" before Ben could walk to the stairs, Craig grabbed him and spun him around. "Craig, go the fuck to sleep" Craig chuckled as he shook his head.

"no I was gonna say the doctor here asked for our help" Ben reered his back and looked at Craig. "her friend's a runner and has been MIA for the past three days and she wanted us to look for her" Ben nodded as he looked to the stairs.

"what's her name?" Craig shrugged as he looked back to the doors, seeing Em and Tianna both walking in.

"I didn't get it very well; I think it was Abby or something" Ben nodded as he nodded his head to the doors which Craig nodded and went towards.

Ben stepped back out onto the streets and looked around once the gate lowered. With the night covering him, he pulled up his map and looked to where the hotel was and headed in the direction. Regardless of the time, anytime the streets weren't on fire always gave him a bad feeling. Ben knew he wasn't alone, far from it but he also knew that whoever was watching was waiting for the right time to spring, and they did. Ben heard the grate close as he turned around and saw nothing, footsteps could be heard as whoever was here was running around but they knew these streets better and they would use that against him. Ben closed his eyes and took two things off his bag very calmly. He pressed the button of the seeker as he dropped it almost immediately and heard it zoom off, while the flashbang he grabbed stayed in his hand as he heard panicked screams and tossed it behind a car to his left and covered his eyes.

They both seemed to go off at the same time, Ben pulled up and aimed for the two men in all black garb who were reacting to the flashbang. The other man was sent flying onto the hood of a truck as the seeker went off. Ben aimed and sent two rounds into the ambusher's skulls dropping them both immediately turning his attention to the man who was groaning on the hood. Ben walked over to him and pulled out his Glock and cocked it. As he walked over the man looked over to him and Ben noticed his hand was torn to shreds and his shin was sticking out before Ben pulled the trigger. He knew others were still around and looked around before he started to walk again until he came up to the entrance of the hotel.

"Agent Kelly, I have Agent Kelso on the other line hang on while I patch her in" Ben stayed at the gate as ISAC chirped in again.

"Names Kelly, right?" Ben grabbed his radio.

"yeah, I assume your Kelso?"

"that's me, I've been after these guys for a minute, I assume Odessa asked you to help?"

"yeah, I'm at he gates of the hotel, where are you?" Ben looked around not seeing anybody.

"I'm on the other side of the building, circle around and ill meet you inside, Kelso out" Ben pulled his rifle out and jogged out for the other side of the hotel when an explosion went off and a few Hyena's came out coughing.

"Shit, here we go" Ben cocked his rifle and readied himself for the fight.

Meanwhile

The ghosts felt the vibrations of the metal under there feet as the plane continued to fly straight to D.C, Midas looked over to Nomad who had his hat over his head and tapped his shoulder making him snap awake and look around.

"so do we have a plan?" Nomad nodded as he put his cap back on and stood up, walking over to the weapons rack at the end of the loading doors. Nomad pulled the Stoner LMG, cocked it and walked back over to his seat.

"we drop in, get any info we can on Arana, take her out and get the fuck out" Midas and Holt looked at each other before they walked over and grabbed there own weapons before the red light in the cargo hold turned green and made them all get up and walk to the left side of the plane to grab chutes. Nomad fastened his chute and grabbed a mask and O2 tank almost immediately as a man in fatigues and a harness walked to the door and pressed button to lower the door. Nomad looked to the others, put on a black helmet and fastened his LMG to his back.

"ONCE WE LAND, IF WE SEPARATE, WE RE GROUP AT THE WHITE HOUSE, WE HAVE INTEL IT'S A SAFE AREA" the man who lowered the door looked over to them as air rushed out of the plane.

"THIRTY SECONDS!" Nomad nodded as he shook each of his teams hands and turned around to face the open door. Nomad took a deep breath before he booked it in a full blow sprint and jumped once his feet touched the ramp of the plane, and soon after his team all did the same.

Air rushed past him as they all cam hurling down to the earth, Nomad's eyes grew wide as he came closer to the city and saw the state it was in, glancing here and there he barley had enough time to pull his shoot when he saw a hotel roof coming closer and closer, and his team getting swept further into the city… away from him.

**Feel free to leave any comments or reviews and as always I hope you enjoyed, and ill try to get the next one out soon so until then have a good one! **


	5. Chapter 4 The New Battlefield

**I do not own the rights to the tom Clancy games, that being said, Enjoy!**

Chapter 4. The New Battlefield

Ben lowered his rifle as he dropped four more Hyena's as he walked through the makeshift drug labs in the laundry room. Carefully he walked across the bodies aiming at each one just in case they came back to life until he got to the door and walked right through the stairway leading upstairs was silent as he slowly climbed them walking into another cook site in the kitchen. Ben moved around the island and counter until he got to the counter overlooking the atrium and a heavily armored man next to a minigun.

"make sure if our new guest come through here, you give him a warm welcome, I'm giving our surprise guest a welcome he won't forget" Ben took cover at the window and looked over at the room in front of them. he spied multiple gunners and a few men who had grenades slung over their hips and shoulders when the man at the top with a sniper walked up to the minigun and took ahold as the man in armor walked to the elevator before the doors closed.

"Isac, get me in contact with agent Kelso" Isac beeped as it took a minute for the watch lit up and he took hold of his radio.

"what's up Kelly?" Ben peeked over as he began to whisper into his radio.

"do you know anything about a new guest this guy has upstairs"

"negative, this is the first time I've heard anything about this, where did you hear about this?" Ben ducked back down when he thought he noticed a man look over his way.

"the guy in the armor, he said it right as he went up to the roof"

"wait, wait, wait, a guy in armor? shit… Saints here"

"who's saint?" Ben looked up again and looked at two Hyenas came walking up to him.

"he's this Hyena lap dog trying to get on the council, we need to deal with him if we want to get to Elena, and if I get up there and I find out who it is before you, you'll be the first to know, Kelso out" Ben grabbed the mag of his rifle and waited as he heard footsteps walking closer to him, Ben took a deep breath as he crept up to the side and moved back to the cover closer to the door where he came in. Ben swiveled in time to hug the wall as two hyena's walked inside and looked around.

"remind me why we went in here again?"

"I told you, I thought I saw something in here" Ben pulled out his pistol and attached a silencer as they continued to come in.

"shit man, I told you to cut that shit off your getting paranoid"

"you really think I'm gonna stop something just cause you told me to? I mean I get we fuckin but shit, bitch you aint gonna to get me to change" Ben couldn't see anything as he heard a loud slap and than a gunshot went off. Ben readied his pistol as he aimed it for the corner.

"What the fuck was that?" Ben heard footsteps walking away.

"Dana slapped me, so I shot the bitch" Ben took a deep breath as he got out from cover and looked at the body in the middle of the floor. Carefully he walked over it as he positioned himself at the pay window again but this time he readied his hive.

"let's see how this does" he took another deep breath he tossed the hive into the middle of the atrium as it bounced off a small table and to the ground. Panic could be heard as dozens of little wings came from nowhere and stopped as little explosions went off right afterwards. Ben lept from cover and pulled a grenade from his side and tossed it to the minigun as he took position behind a pillar. The minigun came to life as it shot off aiming right for Ben. He dropped a mag as he waited for the grenade to go off before the minigun stopped.

"Shit, why the fuck did it stop?!"

"FUCK IT OVERHEATED" Ben sighed as he came from behind the pillar and aimed right for the gunner sending three rounds through his chest and then head before he turned his attention to the man walking down the stairs with, he shield. Ben ran up to the guy as he slammed his shoulder and the butt of his rifle as he tackled the man to the ground, Ben grabbed his pistol again as he kicked the Hyena in the face and sent two shots into his skull. Ben sighed as he got off the hyena's body and grabbed his rifle and walked straight for the minigun. Ben was irritated as he came up to the minigun and noticed the grenade sitting right next to the stand the minigun was standing on with the pin was still in.

"Jesus, how fuckin tired am I?" Ben shook his head as he scooped up the grenade and walked over to the stairs. Ben opened the door and closed it slowly as he placed his head on the door as it closed behind him. rubbing his eyes, Ben slung his rifle as he made his way walking up the steps. "why is it always so fuckin quiet?" Ben pulled his pistol out as he kept walking when his radio spoke up.

"Why is what so quiet?" Ben spun around and exhaled as he realized Kelso was speaking in the radio.

"Fuck, I didn't realize I left my comms on" Kelso laughed a little as Ben moved past the stairs and moved to the left before he pulled a seeker out and tossed it into the bathroom. He moved into the bathroom as soon as the seeker came back out, it seemed clear as he looked over to the left and noticed a gun case, and walked to it before he popped it and smiled when he noticed the vector lying there. Ben picked it up and walked out of the bathroom and pulled it up to check it out. Ben pulled the mag and cocked it popping the round out and putting it back into the clip before he looked over the rest of it before he put a 30 round mag inside instead and moved to the hallway entrance.

Ben peered down the hallway and looked at the four different guys at the far end.

"Kelso, what's the deal with the guys in the gas masks?" Ben readied the vector and kept an eye on the two men cutching the air filters.

"there up close and personal guys? They hype them selves up with this drug they make, you went past there labs when you came in… anyways they get high and it deadens their senses long enough they wont feel pain, but if they're not careful it'll fuck them up so bad they can't focus for a few minutes"

"well that'll help with one thing" Ben grabbed the Seeker still following him and charged down the hallway. They Hyena's saw as Ben ran down the hall and threw the seeker as far as he could before he had to take cover. The two rushers came from the far end, hurdling over the laundry baskets as Ben aimed from cover at the one on the lefts leg. Bullets flew as Ben pulled his trigger landing right into the man's leg's Ben watched a green puff of smoke exploded and covered the target and his friend, he stopped and seemed confused long enough that he was able to confirm the seeker took out one of the men in cover. Ben moved to his next piece of cover just in time to take out the next man in cover and retain focus on the two rushers coming down from there high.

"Shit, I don't have any spice, bro let me have a hit my leg is killing me" Ben peered from cover.

"what? No fuck that, that agent's still here man" The rusher on the left got closer and held his hand out before it was smacked away.

"come on F, I need it my legs bleeding look at it" the Hyena on the right shoved the other away "dude don't be a dickhead just give me some fuckin juice already" Ben watched as the man on the left came closer to the man on the right who shoved him away. "FUCK YOU" the man on the left pulled out his blackjack and smacked the helmet off the man on the right who fell to the ground.

"Doug, what are you doing?!" the blackjack smacked against his head as Ben walked from cover and pulled his pistol.

"Next time I need some fuckin spice maybe you'll listen" Ben walked right up to him as the Hyena looted the body grabbing the mask filter and inhaling. Ben walked up to him as he sat down.

"those spices working?" the hyena looked behind him and went from Ben's feet to his head.

"oh yeah, I cant feel the gunshot anymore" Ben cocked his pistol and aimed it at the man's head.

"good" Ben looked over to the far end of the hallway and pulled the trigger before he walked away as the body fell. Ben slung his vector on his shoulder as he pulled his rifle and made his way up the stairs as he came to another set of stairs. "hey Kelso, Sawyer's daughter, where is she?" Ben walked up to the doors and crept one of the doors open as he readied his rifle as he stepped into the ballroom looking at the pillars and the main floor. Ben ran up to the right most pillar and peeked from behind seeing the room full of Hyenas. He looked down at his chest and looked at the plate carrier and dropped the current one replacing it with a fresh one. Ben took a deep breath as he grabbed another hive and aimed for the middle of the room and tossed it before he ran to the stairs close by. Ben ran up the stairs as the hive came to life and took cover inside the sound booth just as the screams came to life. Ben aimed out of the broken window at the stage dropping a few people outside of the radius of the hive when he felt a few shots from behind him, Ben turned around just as one of the Hyena's charged him with an mp5 about to hit him with the butt of the gun. Ben ducked down and tossed the Hyena out the window as he rolled threw him out. The hive continued to work as Ben traded shots with anyone who wasn't in the Hives reach when a door on the far side of the room burst open and reinforcements came right into the room.

Ben looked over and grabbed a grenade from his bag and tossed it over to the door covering them before he turned his attention back to the others. Ben dropped the last of the Hyena's and waited until the hive stopped sending drones and emerged from cover and walked down the stairs, grabbed the hive from the ground and walked to the doors on the other side of the room. Ben walked through the small transition hallway and peered down to the atrium below when he heard a humming and looked over the way to the minigun powering up and hit floor as fast as he could. The gun sent a barrage of bullets right at him and slammed into the wall behind the wall he was taking cover behind.

"Kelso, I've got a small problem" Ben said as he watched the hail of bullets fly above him.

"Yeah I can hear it, sounds like you pissed them off really bad, hang on let me try something and when it catches them you counter act"

"copy" Ben grabbed his rifle and rolled onto his back and waited until a loud boom made the ground shake before flames erupted above them Ben sat up and watched as the gunner was looking up in awe of the explosion giving him just enough time to make a shot landing right in his cheek spraying a red mist onto the man behind him and dropping him past view. Ben stood up and aimed for the rest dropping anyone who tried to get to the massive gun until no one else stood close by. Ben dropped a mag and looked up to the next floor seeing another man just in time as he slammed the mag into the rifle and aimed for him. bullets flew by each other as the Hyena dropped in his room and Ben felt a slight sting in his shoulder. "fuck" Ben looked at his left shoulder and moved it slightly before he hissed in pain feeling the wound now. Ben shook it off as he walked over to the elevators and slammed his fist against the button waiting until the doors burst open. "Kelso, the guns down, I'm heading up, ill meet you on the roof"

"No worries Ben, ill sit tight and wait for you up here" Ben waited until the doors closed before he dropped his bag and rifles, his armor and finally stripped his shirt. Ben sighed as he noticed the bullet wound on one side but not out the other but sighed as he tossed the shirt into the corner and grabbed his bag looting around until he found a black tank top which he slid on carefully and tucked into his pants just before the doors opened. Ben grabbed his gear and threw it all on as he stepped out carefully looking around the burning hotel floor.

"fuck Kelso, what did you do, leave a bomb for them?"

"more or less, now get up here" Ben shook his head as he gripped his rifle and walked into the smoking rooms. Rounding corners Ben noticed the collapsed floor and took cover behind a pillar when he noticed Hyenas on the far side of the room, Ben slid from cover counting only three or four and aimed carefully for the closest one, Ben squeezed once letting a single round fire dropping the man immediately before he moved to the next, then the next until soon he was the only one alive in the fires.

He moved past the enormous hole in the floor and into the hallways where he dropped another three Hyena's before he burst through the doors greeting another group only to get them to drop soon after. Ben popped his neck before he moved to the far side and opened the door, and ran through the final hallway and stairs "Ben your almost here, lets regroup and get this done"

"Fuckin finally Ben muttered to himself as he walked up the stairs and was welcomed by fresh air and a lighter sky. Ben looked at his watch and scoffed as it read 5:45. He slung his rifle and climbed up the electrical box and dropped down onto the roof.

"Agent over here!" Ben snapped to the voice and was greeted by Agent Keslo who was crouched over a planter. Ben made his way over to her and knelt down and got to her level. "shit, your hit" Ben shrugged her off as she moved his shoulder to look.

"I'm fine, lets get Elinor back to her mother" Kelso nodded as she looked over to her left.

"so I'm thinking ill take the left and you take the right, you give the signal and we strike fast and hard until we get to Elinor" Ben nodded as he dropped the empty mag and replaced it with a new one before he moved to the right.

Ben climbed the wooden steps and onto the deck to the right when he heard a scuffle behind him, Ben turned and was greeted by a man in a blue hoodie with two white stripes down the front and camo cargo pants, Ben came at him with the butt of his gun as the man countered with his sniper rifle as they lost the rifles and Ben brought his fist down on the mans head. Ben came back up with an uppercut as the man reared back countering until Ben brought his knee up landing right into his chest. The man stepped back and stood up as he took the knife from his vest and Ben lowered his Hands when he noticed the flag on his chest. Ben held his hands up and showed his watch leaving the man confused.

"I'm a Division Agent" the man put the knife away and held his own hands up as a sign of good faith. Ben walked to the rifles and grabbed his own then the snipers and handed it to him. "your not with the Hyenas I take it"

"no, sorry I thought you were with them, the tank top and everything I just figured" Ben shook his head as he checked his rifle and peered in from behind cover seeing Kelso in position. "listen, I need to get to me C.O and make sure the rest of my squad is still alive" Ben looked back over to him

"Do you have any idea where he is?" the man nodded as he pointed to the doors on the far side of the rooftop. "we may need each other for this next part, can you use that thing?" the man chuckled as he nodded. "good, take up a position on that rampart above, when I open fire, you take them as you can" he nodded as he went to move into position and propped up his rifle. Ben moved back into his cover and carefully looked over the bannister seeing a slew of Hyenas prowling around. Looking around Ben finally got a glimpse of Kelso as she waited for the move before Ben took out a grenade and tossed into the gazebo getting the attention of two different hyenas as they tried to run before, they were caught in the blast. Shots rang out as Ben and Kelso ran out from cover unleashing a small hell as they moved from cover to cover until they got into the gazebo.

"what now Ben?" Kelso seemed to shout from underneath the bullets flying past as they both heard a loud shot ring out and watched a body drop. "what the fuck?" Ben pointed to the spot he came from.

"We have some extra firepower" Kelso looked at the doors on the second floor as they burst open as the same armored man came walking up. "I take it that's saint?"

"FUCK YOU" the man fired right at Ben and Kelso as they stayed in cover until the bullets stopped firing. Ben looked to Kelso as he grabbed a seeker from his bag.

"move to the right, I'll draw his fire and get him angry" Kelso nodded as she waited for Ben when he tossed the seeker close by to Saint, they both broke cover and went different sides. Ben watched the seeker speed up and charge when he noticed Saint flip his gun and hit it like a golf ball off the building. "Shit" Kelso ran up the stairs and drew the attention giving Ben enough time to flank when a shot rang out. Saint took a step back as his chest armor dropped to the ground as blood ran down his white hoodie getting him to drop to a knee, Ben aimed right at him as Kelso ran up and kicked him in the head, forcing him to drop while she emptied her mag into his chest. The roof stood silent at the gunshots died off giving Ben and Kelso enough time to look around the rooftop after the battle when the sniper showed up.

"that was interesting to say the least" Ben walked up to him and held out his hand which he took and shook before he looked over to Kelso.

"you got a name man?" he nodded as he slung his rifle on his bag.

"I cant really I've my name, technically I'm not even here, but you can call me Weaver" Ben nodded as he dropped the mag in his rifle and put in a fresh one.

"I'm Agent Kelly, this is Agent Kelso" they walked down the stairs and to the doors before Kelso kicked them in aiming for anything, Ben aimed for outside watching the entire time while weaver walked right in and to the man tied to the chair.

"you look like shit man" they both laughed as Weaver cut him loose letting him get up and walk over to his gear on the ground. Kelso walked to the corner and knelt down to the girl in fetal positon.

"Elinor? Elinor my name is Agent Kelso your mom sent me to find you"

"…my mom?" Kelso looked at Ben as he backed up into the room.

"she's in shock, ill get her ready to move, by now id assume they have back up coming so can you go clear them out before we move her" Ben nodded as he looked over to the two men who walked up to him.

"want the back up?" Ben looked over to weaver as he looked at his shoulder frustrated it was still bleeding.

"if you want to come I wont stop you" Weaver and the other man smiled as they walked out of the room and over to the elevator, when the man in a red shirt spoke up.

"I didn't catcth your name?" Ben clicked the button as he took a rag on his bag and pressed it to his shoulder.

"Agent Benjamin Kelly" he nodded as the doors opened and they all piled in.

"I'm sure Weaver told you we aren't here so you cant know our names, but you can call me nomad. Ben held out his hand after he put the rag in his back pocket.

"nice to meet you" Ben shook Nomad's hand as the doors shut.

"you handle yourself well in combat Ben, you see action?"

"aside from Manhattan? Yeah I was a ranger" Ben showed his right arm and the tattoo as Nomad nodded his head.

"very nice, Iraq?" Ben shook his head.

"Afghanistan, Fallujah a few other places before I came back to civ life" Nomad looked at him. "why are you guys even here, I don't mean to be rude, but it seems rather suspicious a black ops team like the ghosts are in a warzone stateside?" Nomad and Weaver looked at each other before back to Ben.

"we never said anything about the branch we are, how do you even know about us?" Ben watched the elevator ding down.

"well the only other spec ops force you could be Delta, but as far as I know they don't have work outside of normal warzones… and I met a few of you guys in my third rotation" Nomad shook his head.

"honestly… we don't know what your talking about" Ben nodded as the doors opened and he griped his rifle.

"no worries, maybe they were Delta force" Nomad perked as they walked out of the elevator into the atrium where it seemed to quiet for them. Nomad grabbed his earpiece and started to speak up.

"Midas, Holt you copy?" Ben walked to the gun and looked at the doors seeing they were blocked shut. He grabbed the can as Nomad tried again but stopped when he noticed Ben taking the can to the doors and tossed it next to them before he touched his watch.

"Kelso the atriums all clear, surprisingly but don't bring her down till I give the signal.

"copy Ben, Kelso out" Ben walked back to the gun and the ghosts when he looked at nomad,

"no luck getting through to your team?" Nomad shook his head before he pieced together what Ben was doing. "you never answered my question earlier, if I can ask what you guys are "doing here"" Ben used his fingers to give quotations around the last couple of words as the ghosts looked at each other.

"can't tell you right now" Ben nodded as he grabbed the handles of the minigun and fired at the gas can lighting up the doors, blowing them open.

"well maybe I'll get the clearance" Ben took his rifle off his back and walked to the doors touching his watch again.

"Kelso, all clear ill meet you at the theatre district" Weaver looked at Ben as he dropped his hand as they stepped onto the streets.

"we gotta get some of those" Nomad chuckled as they followed Ben for a few minutes until they got out to the streets. Ben looked his watch and down the street to his left.

"If you head that way for a few blocks then make a right, keep going and you'll get to the white house"

"you're not coming?" Ben shook his head and looked at his shoulder.

"i need to get this out and fix it up and the theatre is the only place with some supplies that I know so far, plus my teams there right now getting some shut eye. Nomad nodded as he held his hand out. Ben took it and shook it as he nodded to weaver.

"I assume ill meet you again at the white house" Nomad shrugged and nodded.

"its possible if we don't head out right away" Ben nodded as he broke off and walked the opposite way back to the theater.

Ben kept walking down the street before he saw something in the corner of his eye rush past and into a back way behind the gates. He quickly shook it off as he walked up to the gates that opened as he got closer.

"Any word on Elaina? Odessa's asking" Ben nodded as he looked at his shoulder.

"yeah, shes on the way with Kelso right now, I got clipped in the firefights though, you got any supplies I can use?" the guard nodded as Ben walked in and the gates closed.

"yeah the Doc can help you upstairs"

"thanks" Ben walked past them and noticed as a rope leading up was dropped before he walked up to it and clipped on and rode it up with his good arm.

Craig was up and smoking on the railing when Ben came from nowhere making him jump and drop his cigarette.

"Jesus Christ Ben, where the fuck did you come from?" Ben chukled as he climbed up. "Shit, what happened to you?"

"I got shot Craig, what does it look like" Craig helped him stand up from the ledge and looked around. "wheres the doc, I need help getting it out?"

"she's uh over there, I think, did you find Odessa's daughter?" Ben nodded as he took his water from his bag and doused the rag he still had in his pocket before he wiped his shoulder a few times hissing in pain each time he wiped the wound.

"yeah, Kelso is bringing her right now, I got here first mostly to get this out though, why aren't you sleeping its been an hour?"

"the girls are in right now, I was gonna wait till you got back to make sure you were okay, you need sleep too man" Ben shook his head and tossed the rag off the ledge satisfied with how clean the wound looked before he tapped Craig on the shoulder and walked to the side of the roof with the white tent protruding from it. Craig followed as he looked around.

"I don't see the doc at all, do you?" Ben shook his head as he dropped his bag close to a table and walked up to the tent and looked around for supplies. Craig looked around before he took another cigarette out and it it before Ben walked to the table his pack was at.

"lemme see that really quick" Craig held it out as Ben took it and took a long drag before he gave it back and took off his shirt.

Ben grabbed a few different bottles, one was whiskey and the other looked like water and put them onto the table before he leaned onto it, Ben grabbed the water and opened it before he poured it all onto his wound hissing slightly as it washed over taking blood with it, he than grabbed some of the gauze and pressed it onto the wound and grabbed some tweezers and handed them to craig.

"Do me a favor and sterilize these" Craig took them and grabbed the bottle of whiskey as soon as Ben handed it to him and poured some of it onto them before Ben took the bottle back and took a large swig. Ben took a deep breath before he removed the white gauze and poured a moderate amount of whiskey out on his shoulder. Ben almost dropped the bottle as he dropped himself close to the ground and screamed in pain.

"FUCKIN SHIT" people stared as Ben's shook as he rose back up to the table and set the bottle back as well. Craig handed the tweezers to Ben as he took them and took another deep breath before he set changed his mind and grabbed the bottle taking another large swig before he stuck the tweezers in his shoulder growling the entire time before he ripped them out just as fast as he put them in with a bullet clamped firmly between them. "I really hate field patch jobs" Ben and craig both chuckled as Ben set the bullet in a tray before he turned around facing the table and grabbed the bottle taking a third and final swig finishing off the whiskey inside and letting it go before he grabbed the string and needle to sew it shut. Craig took a long drag seeing the red doors behind them open as Elaine walk out talking to someone else.

"hey I'll be right back" Ben waved his hand confirming what craig said with his back still turned focused on sewing himself back up when he heard a cough from behind.

"please tell me you didn't finish off the rest of that bottle of Whiskey" Ben chuckled as he cut the string and set it down.

"Sorry I did, well some of it, the rest is either on my jeans or on the tweezers so I could rip a bullet out of my shoulder.

"oh, well did you get it" Ben nodded as he looked at the five stiches and began to spin around.

"yeah, patched up the hole too although if you're a doctor maybe you should take a look make sure I did okay" Ben looked up at Elaine and froze turning white. "Lanie?" Elaine took a step back in confusion as Craig came up seeing both of them frozen in place.

"Everything good?"

"Ben?" Elaine looked at Ben and at his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Craig looked at them both in confusion.

"Am I missing something here?"

"I came out back in September, me and Meghan split and I needed to move when A suggested to come stay with them for a minute, why are you here, I thought you were living in New York?" Ben held his wrist up and showed his watch. "you're with the division?" Ben nodded and shook his head back into reality.

"Wait, wait who did you say said you should come out and stay with?" Ben looked over to Elaine's left seeing a woman underneath a yellow hoodie froze at the sight of Ben before she came closer and took it off.

"Allison?"

**As always feel free to leave any comments or feedback it's always welcome and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, have a good one! **


	6. Chapter 5 Classified

**I do not own the rights to the tom Clancy Games, Having said that Enjoy!**

Chapter 5. Classified

Ben stood in confusion and awe as he looked at Elaine and Allison, while they did the same. He scratched his head before he looked down and noticed his shirt still wasn't on and went to his bag and looted through before he shrugged and grabbed the tank top next to the empty bottle of whiskey and slid it back on. Craig finished his cigarette and looked at Ben who turned back to Elaine and Alison.

While it seemed apparent that Ben knew them, Craig barley had time to look at the two women until now. Elaine held herself well as she stood at about his chin so just a few inches below 5'9 and with neck length blonde hair against her pale skin, combine her face with the body of a petite gymnast, the only thoughts that ran through his mind was how she could make Monika run for her money. Ben looked at Elaine before he looked over to the ramp, hoping Kelso would arrive already and he could talk to her mother.

"I'm glad you're okay, when New York got hit we couldn't really sit still… then we got hit as well" Ben nodded as he looked over to Allison. This was the first time seeing her as Craig looked over to Ben seeing him and her not speaking but rather looked at each other either trying to find the words to say or having a silent conversation. Craig looked at her and her features while the only thing similar between the two was how they stood at the same height, well maybe Allison was an inch taller but with her dark brown curly hair in a bun he couldn't really tell. She didn't hold herself up as high as Elaine did but that could have to do with Elaine was a doctor. Instead she seemed a little more timid or shy, and from the number of twirls in her bun, her hair would've at least come down to her shoulder or even her upper back and with it in a bun, there was nothing stopping anyone from noticing the light amount of freckles that clashed against her hazel skin, but the yellow hoodie and black yoga pants fit the athletic runners body that matched with the rest of her.

Ben walked closer to her as her expression went from a shock to relief and a small hint of happiness before it was masked with confusion then with anger.

"Why are you here?" Ben looked at his feet and then back up to Allison, tilting his head and popping his beck in the process.

"Well hello to you too" Allison scoffed as she shook head and looked at Elaine. "don't give me that look Ali"

"oh so now I'm Ali now? Never mind the fact that you didn't even tell me where you went, got back or the fun idea to move to New York" Ben scratched his head as he looked at her.

"I already told you why I didn't show up, and I didn't tell you when I got back cause you already left for D.C and I didn't think I should tell you about New York since you weren't there to say goodbye in the first place" Allison shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"we both know that's shit, and after all these years you still won't tell me" Ben shrugged his shoulders before seeing Kelso and Elinore walking up the ramp and into the room.

"I don't know what to tell you Ali, if you don't mind, I need to speak to someone" Ben started to walk away as Alison grabbed his arm.

"and what is it you need to talk about?" Ben looked at the door and back to them.

"sorry, that's classified"

"oh, oh it's classified?"

"yeah classified, sorry if you were an agent I'd tell ya" Allison shook her head before Ben walked away leaving Craig with them both.

"so exactly how do you know Ben?" Allison looked over to Elaine who nodded her head as Allison walked away.

"I've known him since we were thirteen, but Allison's known him a little longer" Craig nodded before he looked over to the doors leading to the where his other squad mates were asleep.

"well as glad as I am about knowing this, I'm still sleep deprived and would like to pass out" Elaine gestured for him to go away as she grabbed the empty bottle of Whiskey and threw it off the roof leading to the streets, as craig walked to the room to try and sleep. Ben walked into the room as Kelso looked over to him for a moment before she turned back to Odessa.

"you know how bad it is out there Odessa, it worse than ever and you know it, were barley holding out as it is"

"what would you have me do!?"

"help us!"

"I AM HELPING" Odessa looked at Ben as he grabbed the straps on his bag as he looked right at her, a little blood running from his shoulder. "just not the way you want me to"

"we need you out there, your leg wont even bother you and you know it"

"ALRIGHT!" Odessa pulled the sheet over Elinore as she turned onto her shoulder. "alright" Ben walked forward as he popped his neck and looked at Kelso.

"I'll be outside" Ben nodded as she walked out of the door.

"so what do you want?" Ben looked a little confused as he crossed his arms. "you came in here for something"

"I just wanted to make sure she got back alright, how's she doin?" Odessas nodded as she ran a hand through her daughters hair

"Kelso told me you helped get my girl back, I wont forget that"

"I'm not gonna cash anything right now, but if I ever do, I hope you'll hold up your end" Ben walked to the door as he hid a yawn just before he walked out the door. As he looked around Kelso walked over to him.

"that seemed a little anticlimactic" Ben smirked as they both walked over to the table were Kelso sat down and dropped her head into her hands.

"I don't think I've slept in the last 24 hours" Ben smirked again as he noticed Elinore going over a clipboard with Allison nowhere close by.

"I get that in a way" Ben got up and looked over to Elaine again. "go get some sleep Kelso" Kelso looked up as Ben walked away and over to the table. Elaine looked over a clip board like a check list as ben dropped his bag close to the end of a table. "you got a minute?" Elaine looked up and nodded as Ben laid down on the table putting his head on his bag as she put the clipboard down.

"did you get the bullet out?" Ben nodded as she moved the tank top out of the way and looked at the hole still leaking a little blood. "you sure you didn't Knick anything while you dug it out?"

"I don't think so, why, you think I did?" Elaine scrunched her mouth to the side as she shrugged for a minute.

"to hard to tell with it closed up, mind if I open it up and look?"

"you got more whiskey?" both of them chuckled as she pulled out a half-opened bottle of vodka from the side and looked at him.

"we try to keep it for sterilization but I'll make an exemption since your awake" Ben took the bottle and popped the cap before he took a long drink and gave it back to her as she took a bowl and poured some inside and dropped a scalpel, tweezers and some scissors into it before she grabbed another bowl and poured some inside and put the bottle away. Ben closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Elaine took the scissors and cut the stiches Ben had sewn.

"and here I was thinking this would hurt already" Ben smiled as she took the tweezers and spread his wound open to look inside the small little hole.

"I don't see anything so far but its only at the normal level… did you want me to look further?" Ben shook his head as he opened his eyes and looked at the tarp above them.

"just clean it if you can and sew me back up" Elaine nodded as Ben closed his eyes again and rubbed them before he took a deep breath.

"busy few days?" Ben nodded as he dropped his hand and kept his eyes closed.

"its never a fun thing to come to a warzone" Elaine grabbed the needle and stitch string and dipped them both in the vodka before she looked at Ben.

"how long have you been awake?"

"about three days, give or take a few hours" Elaine moved to him as she began to work on his shoulder she looked over to Allison who walked back up the ramps holding a crate of canned goods.

"why haven you slept?" Ben sighed as he fought himself to stay awake.

"I need to make sure my team is good" Elaine looked at Ben as she pulled the second stich

"Ben, they've been asleep for about four hours now, I don't see anything happening while you get some rest" Ben winced as she dug the third stich into his arm getting him to open his eyes and look at her.

"yeah I know" Elaine stopped and looked at him with a small hint of concern on her face.

"then what is it, something's making you stay awake and its not helping your health" Elaine pulled on the string three final time before she clipped the string and tired it at the end. "all done, and I think there's a spare couch inside for you" Ben stayed silent as he nodded before he sat up and looked at the job Elaine did.

"thanks again Lanie" Elaine nodded as she threw out the two pans of vodka and moved them to the side as Ben took his bag and walked into the room seeing beds taken by his squad mates and a spare couch on the left of the room, with Allison sitting on it, reading a book. Ben walked over to the couch and set his bag closby before he sat down and sighed.

"you trying to get some sleep?" Allison asked without taking her eyes off the page.

"yeah, I haven't really gotten any in a few days" Allison smiled as she looked at him.

"aww, poor baby, I'm sorry" Ben looked at her with his eyebrow cock ed as he rubbed his eeys as she broke her fake sad face with a small smile.

"so, where's Jon?" Allison's smile slowly faded as she looked back at her book.

"no idea, last we spoke was two days before the city went to hell" Ben opened his eyes as he looked at her.

"what do you mean?" Allison paid more attention to her book as she flipped the page.

"I filed for divorce" Ben's eyes grew wide as he looked at her and over to the door before he scotted closer to her.

"well what happened?" Allison shook her head as she closed her book and stood up.

"Well tell me the truth and ill tell you what happened" Ben smirked as he grabbed the pillow she had behind her back and set it down behind his head and laid down.

"I'll see you around Ben" Ben waved his index and middle finger as she walked out of the room before Ben closed his eyes and let sleep take ahold. Ben tossed and turned as sweat ran down his head and chest before he sat straight up almost screaming in the process. Ben looked around as he noticed where he was before he slapped his wrist.

"ISAC what time is it?" Ben rubbed his eyes as he sat up and looked at his watch before ho nodded to himself. "…Right" the door opened as Tianna walked in holding a cup of coffee before she handed it to him. "what time is it?" Tianna looked at the watch on her other hand and looked up to Ben.

"around Ten in the morning" Ben rubbed his eyes again as Tianna held out the cup of coffee. "heard you tossing and the grunts, you okay?" He nodded as he took the cup and move on the couch giving her a moment to sit down.

"how many days have I been out?" Tianna looked at the door before she moved her hand onto his lap and squeezed.

"just a day, we met the guys who you recovered at the hotel when we got back to the white house and I wish I could say they were helpful but it's…"

"classified?" Tianna smiled as she nodded while Ben took a sip of his coffee and closed his eyes as he growled slightly.

"I'm surprised you only slept for a day; you didn't get to much when we were on the way here and to be honest when we saw you on the couch we expected you to be out for at least another few days" Ben smirked as he leaned back on the couch and took another drink from the cup. "what did you dream about? I doubt it was anything good with how bad you were tossing"

"did I clutch my tags?" Tianna shook her head.

"I couldn't remember, why does that mean something?" Ben shook his head as he felt Tianna squeeze his thigh again this time moving her hand a little closer to his waist.

"normally when I have a dream or rather nightmare from a firefight, I go for them or so I'm told since I never know I do it… but I don't remember what happened?" Tianna took her hand off his thigh and took his coffee and took a small sip and gave it back.

"you don't remember what got you to toss? You were practically thrashing around" Ben nodded as he finished the coffee and looked at his tank top seeing it was drenched in sweat. "I would talk to Odessa or Maybe Manny, which reminds me he wanted to speak with you when you woke up, so if you want the back up, we can head back to the white house and find you something not caked in sweat and blood" Ben chuckled as he stood up and moved the side to look at his stiches. "you get that at the hotel?" Ben looked at the wound and smiled as it wasn't bleeding before he turned back to her.

"yeah, one those hyena's got a lucky shot and nabbed me, wasn't to deep and it wasn't close to anything so I'm not too worried" they both nodded as he grabbed his gear from the floor and headed outside. Ben tapped the vest he wore as it adjusted into place. "where's Craig and Em?"

"White house, their looking over what needs to happen to get ISAC back online"

"lets go then" Ben opened the door as Tianna followed him out. Walking to the side of the roof, Ben's attention immediately went to the person behind a stand smiling at them making him walk right over.

"hey Agent, I got something that might interest you" Ben looked at the stuff in the stand and seemed surprised seeing a set on knee pads, a few glove sets a holster and a few other things.

"What do you have for me?" the man behind the stand went underneath as he pulled out a new plate carrier and held it up.

"some of our runners went out a few days ago and brought this haul back" Ben grabbed the strings on his bag and he looked at the vest as a small smile lined his face "anywas that's beside the point, they found some good supplies in that train wreck and broihgt back a serious number of stuff, they found a bunch of this Ricther and Kaiser stuff, I have some alps summit gear, hell I even have some providence defense gear" Ben looked at Tianna who crossed her arms looking at Ben.

"well we only have a small problem with that friend" the man lowered the vest with a concern that came across his face. "we don't have credits, or anything really of value to give you as payment" the mans face came back to a smile as he placed the vest on the stand nodded his head.

"no worries agent, Odessa wanted us to get you kitted out as a way of saying thanks for helping get her kid back" Ben recoiled in surprise a little as he looked over to Tianna who was wearing an entirely new outfit and her gear changed as well. "that also means if you wanted to trade some of those weapons out, I also have some of those" Ben nodded as he took his bag off and took his guns off and emptied it out before he handed it to the guy behind the stand.

"what's you name anyways man?"

"oh its uh, Alex" Ben nodded as he held his hand out.

"Ben" Alex took his hand and shook it before he took the bag and moved out a different one instead.

"anything you give me you also gets you credit so to say if that makes any sense" Ben nodded as he took off the plate carrier he had on grabbed the Richter and Kaiser in front of him.

White house.

Nomad snapped awake with his pistol ready when footsteps leading to the bunkbeds came closer and Craig walked into the small room. Craig looked at nomad with hands raised Nomad shook his head for a moment before he lowered the pistol slowly and holstered it again and stood up.

"Shit, Sorry" Craig nodded as he dropped his hands and looked at Nomad.

"no worries, you okay?" Nomad nodded as he sat back down and rubbed his eyes.

"yeah, just tired I guess we dropped into the city around zero three hundred" Craig looked at him and nodded.

"We got in the city around that time too and got greeted with gunfire and firefights" Craig smirked as he looked at his watch. "we're only in the city for about an hour and we got met with something you'd see in the desert" Nomad looked at Craig.

"What do you mean?"

"these guys are Hyena's there organized, come from nowhere and they hit hard with what they got… like some a guerilla fighters, whats worse is they use drugs like some shit right out of mad max" Nomad leaned back in his chair as his hand ran down from his forehead to his chin and looked at Craig.

"meet any other groups yet?" Craig shook his head as he looked at the stairs leading to the briefing room with Manny.

"not yet and I can easily say I'm not looking forward to seeing either of them" craig loosened his carriers and dropped his bag next to the bed and dropped his hat onto the bed. Nomad looked over and noticed the tattoo on the back of his head. "you see any action Nomad? Other than wherever the fuck you guys came from?" Nomad snapped back and looked at Craig who was stripping his black t shirt and replaced it with a blue flannel.

"other than the classified shit, yeah I've been a few places, what about you? Were you a civi when you got recruited for the division or did you actually do something with a gun?" Craig nodded as he took off his tags and tossed them to Nomad who caught them and looked down. "the Seals nice, in the deserts or were you stuck on a boat?" Craig chuckled.

"I was on a boat for a year and half before I got selected to run some night ops" Nomad nodded as he tossed the tags back to Craig who put them back on and then his hat.

"any of your other agents see any action? besides Kelly?" Craig looked at him.

"how do you now Kelly?"

"we met at the hotel, he met my man weaver and untied me from a chair" Craig sat down on the bed and nodded as he looked around for a moment.

"nah man, just me and Ben Tianna and Em were counter terrorist from GIGN and BOPE"

"how'd you meet them?"

"we were apart of a special task force that was meant on a global scale."

"Rainbow?" Craig looked up at him with a surprised look on his face.

"how'd you know?" Nomad smirked at Craig.

"I may have met some you guys around seven months ago, someone came into Bolivia for some shit and two others came to get her back"

"do you remember who?" Nomad nodded as he stood up and popped his neck.

"yeah Caveira came into country and I think twitch and Valkyrie came after her, you know any of them?" Craig nodded as he pointed over to Em who was looking over some files with a JTF.

"Twitch" Nomad looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"Surprised she doesn't remember me"

"should she?" Nomad shrugged as he kept his eye on Em who looked up and looked at the two guys and then went back to the officer.

"I mean it was only for a few days but hell, it was a really interesting few days" Craig nodded as footsteps clamped into the white house.

"Craig, Em where you at?" Ben came from around the corner and looked over to Craig who stood up and walked over to him. Ben smiled as Craig looked him up and down for a moment.

"I take it Odessa hooked you up?" Ben nodded as Nomad stood up and held out his hand.

"I see she did the same for everyone" Ben took Nomads and shook it. "I see your feeling better now you're not tied to a chair. Nomad nodded as he looked up the stairs.

"Manny wanted to talk to you" Ben nodded as he looked over to Em as Tianna walked up to her and looked at the files with her. Ben turned over to Craig.

"ill be right back" Craig nodded as he sat back down and Ben went upstairs. Ben walked into the room seeing manny looking over the map before he looked up.

"Agent hey, glad your still in one piece!" Ben held out his hand and shook Manny's as the door closed with Nomad and Holt in front of it. "anyways lets get to the reason I asked you here"

"please, if that's okay" Ben walked over to the small table Manny pushed next to the map and sat down. "and no offense to you guys but if I'm not being read into why you're here why are you in here"

"that's the thing agent, you and your team are given the clearance, I'm surprised I was read in to be honest" Nomad walked over to the table and pulled a out a small stack of files. Manny walked over to the door and opened it before he looked back into the room. "I'm going to get your team briefed but they had some more questions, which is why your in here" Ben nodded as Manny left and closed the door.

"Alright Agent Kelly lets start off with why you're here" Ben sat up and picked up one of the files.

"I was apart of a task force being used under the command of Darrius Washington, the director of the strategic homeland division, I'm part of the second wave of agents that were deployed in Manhattan after the events that transpired on black Friday" Nomad took a cigarette out and lit it before he looked at Ben.

"go ahead" Ben took a deep breath.

"after the events that happened in Manhattan, and the attacks against the PMC group the last man's battalion, Darrius offered me the job of Recovering SHD caches that were taken by groups of people."

"any specific's"

"most were considered black ops and any official details stricken from the record"

"so in other words?"

"Classified" Nomad smirked and nodded as Ben looked over to Holt who was looking at him.

"Anyways, me and the other operators in the until designated as Bravo were at Fort Belvoir when we received a distress signal originating from D.C when we were attacked by an unknown force, and no I still don't know who the fuck they are but we fled and were told our orders were to make contact with Manny and help in any way we can" Nomad nodded and took a long drag from his cigarette.

"alright, I believe him" Ben looked over to hold who walked over and pulled out one file from the others. Nomad put out his cigarette and opened the file to see a woman in her mid-30's with white hair walking down what looked like a street talking on a cellphone.

"Meet Juliet Noriega, also known by the alias El Arana"

"the spider?" nomad nodded his head.

"she's a high ranking lieutenant in the Santa Blanca cartel, she runs a special branch that deals with more of the creating of Chemical bombs and deals with some of the weapons trading for the cartel" Holt grabbed chair and sat down "she's the reason we're here, with the help of some digging we think she had some hand to play in getting Gordon Amherst some of the samples needed to create the dollar flu virus" Ben took a deep breath and exhaled just as loud.

"fuck, wait how? If she works with getting chemical's and the weapons for a cartel how could she have access to getting smallpox?"

"we don't know, but if we get her that's one of the questions"

"why am I here then? Don't you have other ghosts that you can call?" Nomad shook his head as he looked to Holt.

"aside from the other two men here with us, every other ghost is M.I.A" Ben leaned back in his chair and looked at the picture again. "we also have reason to believe that not only is she in Washington right now, but so is he" Holt dropped a picture down on the table that made Ben almost jump up at seeing. "I believe you know the man in this picture"

"Arron Keener… the first waves prodigal son" Ben felt his hand clench on the table "when was this taken?" Nomad took the picture and looked at it.

"we have no idea, but we do know that they've made contact with each other"

"what do you need?"

"whenever we have a lead or need some extra firepower we'll ask"

"done" Nomad looked at Ben who seemed a little more tense but smiled as he grabbed the files off the table, stood up and followed holt as they walked out of the room. Ben sat there looking at the table for a moment before he stood up and walked out of the room to see his team talking to Manny. Manny walked away as Ben came up behind him as Craig and Em both looked at each other.

"well this just got interesting" Ben nodded his head and looked over to the guy behind the counter.

"yeah, well we still stay with why were hre, if they need us they'll ask us but we continue to work with what we got. Craig, you and Tianna go and talk to Manny, find out where ISAC's mainframe is and get back to me when you can. Em, you and I are going back to the theatre district and see if we can get Odessa to send some people over, we need more hands here" Em nodded as she walked to the door, Craig and Tianna walked back up the stairs before ben walked over to the guy behind the counter.

"hey, my man, do you have any spare clothes behind there?"

"yeah hang on agent" The guy ducked down and pulled out a box full of clothes. Ben pulled the box closer to himself as he sorted through them. Em waited at the doors as Ben grabbed a few different shirts and some jeans before he stuffed them into his bag.

"you're not gonna change here?" Ben shook his head.

"we don't have to much time, ill change when we get to the theatre" Em nodded as they walked out the doors.

Em walked next to Ben as she looked around when she looked over to him before she ducked at the sound of gunfire. Ben looked over to where the echoes were coming from and looked at Em.

"we should be okay"

"how can you be sure?" Em got up and continued to walk with Ben.

"in a warzone like this, if it cracks and echo's, its at least a few blocks away, if its snapping there shooting at you"

"I feel like I should know that" Ben shook his head.

"your used to close and closed off spaces, even in New York when we were engaged by hostiles, we weren't really ever in an open space like this"

Em nodded as they continued before more shots riddled a blue sedan next to Em. They both readied their guns as a pack of hyena's came from behind a van.

"GET EM!" Ben took cover behind the sedan as EM moved forwards a little and took cover behind a yellow bug, the hyena's moved forward as Ben loaded a magazine into his new AK and targeted a Hyena leading the charge before he squeezed the trigger landing a few shots right in his chest. Em watched the man drop as the guy behind him jumped slightly but kept forward before Em popped him in the head making his body fly into the car to his right. The other hyenas moved forward as Ben took the Hive from his back and launched it behind a broken-down police car. The fireflies came out and made short work of the rest as they howled in pain from the bites before the last three men dropped to the ground. Ben and Em both walked from behind cover as they heard struggling. They walked up to the first man who was trying to drag himself away from the hive still on the ground, Em walked behind him and before she could stop him, she watched him grab his pistol and splattered his head on the asphalt. Ben grabbed the hive and walked up to Em who pulled the mag from her mk.16 and popped a fresh one as she looked at Ben.

"you see what I mean with the snaps and cracks?" Em nodded as they continued to walk to the theatre.

**As always feel free to leave any comments it's always welcome, and before I go any further I just want to say that I know the Ghost recon team from Bolivia isn't a favorite to some but that's the team I'm going with in this story there wont be any other ghosts coming into this other then NOMAD, HOLT, MIDAS and WEAVER. Have a good one and ill try to get the next chapter out soon, for this and Blurred lines**


	7. Chapter 6 Casualties

**I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy games, that being said Enjoy!**

Chapter 6. Casualties

"GWE-" Ben looked around and held a hand to his head as he remembered he was in the theater settlements break room. He shook his head as he looked over, seeing Tianna sleeping right next to him in full gear. Ben looked at his watch and flipped it around getting his watch to the better form of checking his writs rather than his forearm and shook his head as the watch read 4 in the morning. Ben swung his legs over the side of the bunk and stood up before he walked over to the doors letting them go outside and onto the roof.

It was silent as Ben walked out onto the rooftop, not dead quiet but silent as just a few people were walking around or working. He looked over to see Elaine going over Medical supplies and walked up to her.

"how's the shoulder?" Ben shook his head as he leaned onto the foldable table in front of him. and crossed his arms as he looked out.

"better thanks" Ben looked back at her for a moment before he turned his head seeing Allison walk up the ramp carrying an open box of water in various containers. "I see Allison's back"

"I'm surprised your not calling her Ally, and nothings leaking?" Ben was fixed on Allison as a few people came up to her smiling and taking some of the waters moving them and shuffling them around before they took the cooler from her getting her to yawn slightly.

"yeah… yeah I mean nothing leaking, no blood and no signs of infection" Ben turned around seeing Elaine smiling just a little before she pulled out a small bottle labeled _Penicillin _and handed it to him.

"just in case…just one right now though, I don't have that many and until Aly or another runner can get me some more I have to make sure I have it for smoothing really bad" Ben nodded as he took it and downed the pill.

"I know the drill, and if something changes ill need to come back and tell you" Elaine nodded as she took the bottle back and put it with the others. Allison walked over with a smile on her face as Elaine put the clipboard down and walked up to the counter.

"Allison Moore it is four o clock in the morning why are you still out?" Allison chuckled as she sat down crisscross on the table that Ben was leaning on.

"well sorry MOM, I was going for water last night and had to take a detour route, there was True Son's all over the place" Ben looked at Allison a little puzzled.

"still, though I think people would be fine if you came back after you found some sleep if your gone for more than fifteen hours" Allison looked over to Ben who was still looking a little confused.

"wait why aren't you giving Ben shit? He's up right now and two days ago he was running around blowing up a hotel at five in the morning, I could hear it from the Castle!" Ben looked at her and held his hands up.

"hey, I'm in this fight"

"exactly because he has a gun" Allison pulled out a little pistol and raised her eyebrows at Elaine.

"what does that have to do with anything?" Ben chuckled as he looked to the door to his right, seeing Craig and Tianna walking out yawning.

"that what I meant. He has a gun and has to do more important shit with the limited time he has awake, it's not my fault if he's a dumbass and doesn't sleep" Ben tuned his attention to Elaine who looked at him for a moment before she looked back at Allison.

"before he get me into this fight, can you answer me who exactly it is running around out there?" Allison looked at ben and shook her head.

"go ask agent kelso, I need my sleep" Allison got up and walked away brushing up against Ben as she did hitting his shoulder making him groan slightly as he bent over.

"she get your shoulder?" Ben growled as he nodded his head. "I guess she's still mad then"

"Wouldn't you be?" Elaine nodded as the door opened with Tianna walking out yawning.

"why don't you just tell her" Ben shook his head as Tianna rounded the corner.

"can you just tell me who's running the show outside besides the hyena's, please?"

Jefferson Trade Center: 1 hour earlier.

Agent Espinoza crept his way through the water filled hallway, looking at his watch as he did so when he stopped and took cover behind a piece of plywood next to a chain link fence.

Footsteps were heard down the hall as they came closer and closer. Espinoza ducked down a little further and held his breath as they came right on top of him.

"the fuck you mean you heard something down here?"

"I heard footsteps"

"like hell you can"

"listen you dumbshit, the water" The hyena splashed around for a moment. "see? The water making noise like that. Maybe if you'd think for a minute you wouldn't be here dumbass"

"fuck you" The hyena's laughed as they looked around, while Espinoza waited for them to pass before he stck his head up and looked around. He stood up and slowly went down the hall following the noise made by the heyna's when he looked behind him at the sound of running.

"Oi, SUZY" as he turned around, he felt something hit his head before his whole world went black.

Meanwhile.

Kelso ran up the ramp in the theater seeing Ben and Tianna standing near Elaine. She quickly got up and looked around only noticing them.

"Ben, Tianna we got a problem?" Ben turned around and looked back to Elaine who seemed concerned.

"hang on" Ben turned back to Kelso who was walking up. "whats wrong" Kelso looked at Tianna who stayed close to Ben.

"wheres the rest of your team?"

"Craig is on Envoy with some people from the Castle and Emeline is back at the white house helping Nomad with something, what's going on?"

"Espinoza's in trouble" Ben was taken back for a moment before he looked at Kelso.

"who?"

"Agent Espinoza, he went to the Jefferson trade center and was due back to report or come back two hours ago"

"and?"

"his comms reported that not only did he never get out of the center, but he was taken" Tianna looked over to Ben as he crossed his arms.

"do you have a location?" Kelso nodded as Ben looked at Tianna and nodded. Ben clicked his watch getting Isaac to light up. "ISAAC send word to Craig" The orange in the watch circled for a moment as Ben heard Craig in his ear.

"Ben, hey what's up?"

"whats your progression with the castle?"

"so far so good but things are still going, why is everything okay?"

"I don't know, Kelso needs our help with running a rescue op for Agent Espinosa"

"do you want the support?" Ben held onto the thought for a minute before he shook his head when the door opened next to him with Tianna cocking a shotgun while a vector without its rear guard.

"negative, you and Em keep working, but if you finish early and she get through to you, tell her to meet us at the Jefferson trade center"

"you got it, Craig out" Ben pulled out his pistol and dropped the mag before he slid it back in and put it back before he walked into the room and looked for his bag.

"what the hell's going on?" Ben turned to his right and noticed as Allison was laying down on a couch, zipping up a bright yet still dirty yellow hoodie.

"something happened with another agent, we might need the backup, where's my bag?"

she rubbed her eyes and she stretched out on the couch, as Ben noticed his bag next to the window and grabbed it making sure his MK. 16 and mp5 and walked to the door.

"wait, something happened?" Ben nodded as he slowly closed the door and rejoined Tianna. Kelso was gone as Ben looked around before he slung his bag on his back before he looked to Tianna. "ready when you are" Tianna nodded as she went to the ramps and went to the entrance. Ben pulled his pistol and clocked it before he followed her. Tianna leaned on the wall as Kelso paced back and forth for a minute before Ben came down and took his MP5 off his back and looked at them.

"its just us for right now, if Craig gets done, he'll get word where to go" Tianna nodded and pulled a Mp7 from her back and cocked it.

"let's go" Kelso nodded as they took off almost immediately going to the Jefferson trade center. Tianna walked along Ben's left side and looked at him as he slid on a pair of sunglasses. "looks like rain" Ben looked up and nodded.

"yeah" Tianna smiled as she continued to look at him.

"and here you are, wearing sunglasses when the sun's not even out… seems to me that its almost like your hiding the lack of sleep"

"I don't know, I think the sun's gonna come out soon" Ben shook his head as they walked down the street when lighting struck to the left of them.

"it couldn't have been the dream you had last night, with Gw-" Ben looked over to her with intent as he removed the Sunglasses. Tianna looked at him for a moment before he looked ahead "right, sorry" Kelso looked over to them with a hint of confusion before she peeked her head back and looked at the streets to the trade center.

Rain started as they reached the trade center. Kelso simply flipped the hood of her windbreaker, while Tianna took a hat out of her bag and threw it on keeping the same grey track pants and green t shirt. Ben looked down seeing his t shirt soaked and pulled out a yellow button down throwing that on and wrung out the t shirt before he threw it in his bag. Tianna looked over to him before she turned around and pulled her pistol out before she took a sigh and nudged Ben.

Craig walked up to them in a soaked pair of jeans and blue plaid shirt as he pulled out a black baseball cap and put it on backwards.

"thought you couldn't make it" Craig smiled as he walked up to them.

"finished early" Ben nodded as he ran a hand through his wet hair and looked behind them dropping the smile as he moved past Craig.

"what the hell are you doing here?" Craig turned around seeing Allison in a pair of blue jeans and a light blue hoodie walking up with a pistol in her hands.

"helping, I thought you need the help getting your guy" Ben walked up to her and took the pistol from her. "Hey!" Craig and Tianna walked up to them.

"we good Ben?"

"yeah Allie was just leaving" Craig looked at Ben and then to Allison who seemed frustrated.

"like hell I am, you need the back up"

"have you ever even shot a gun? We have all the firepower we need"

"bullshit you know that" Craig stepped up.

"Ben, you know an extra gun would help" Ben shook his head.

"I said no, not even a question" Craig placed a hand on his shoulder getting ben to look at him.

"look Ben, if this about the shit in Manhattan and Gwen" Ben snapped at Craig as he shrugged his hand off his shoulder.

"I said no Craig, lock it down now" Ben looked over to Allison who seemed curious. "and you" Ben emptied the clip and clocked it back in before he handed it back. "Go back, we don't need your help" Allison shook head and took a step forwards.

"But i-"

"JUST DO IT" Allison jumped slightly before Ben turned around and walked into the trade center. Craig looked over to Allison who seemed defeated and looked at him.

"sorry Allison"

"who's Gwen?" Tianna and Craig looked at each other and back to her.

"you should get back to the theater" Allison nodded as she wiped her face, getting the still streaming down from her hair and her face, before she turned around and walked into the rain that was now pouring down. Craig looked at Tianna before they followed as Gunshots were heard from inside.

White House.

Nomad looked over the map on the table and carefully looked over each piece as a cup was placed down next to his hand.

"thanks" he looked up seeing Em taking the same position he was, leaned over the table looking at the map.

"so what are you looking for right now?" Nomad took the cup and took a sip before he came back to the map.

"activity, I know we cant see it, but anything with the red sharpie is somewhere we have intel that might help with clues leading to Arana" Em nodded as they looked over it and looked south of the Theater settlement.

"what about here. The trade center?" Nomad nodded as he looked at her.

"there's a satellite center underneath the center that if rebooted we could access any logs about activity in the city"

"so why not go after it"

"we'd need extra firepower"

"you got me till Ben calls me, I'm extra firepower" Nomad went over it in his head before he shrugged and grabbed the map, folding it up before he walked to the bunks getting the rest of the Ghosts to sit up and wake up.

"get your gear, we're moving out"

**As always feel free to comment or leave any feedback its more then welcomed, sorry this one was a little shorter than normal but ill try to get the next one out soon, Till then Have a good one and I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 7 Hesitation

**I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy Games, Saying that Enjoy!**

Chapter 7. Hesitation.

Ben took point as they walked through the halls, scanning for anything. Craig and Kelso took the sides as Tianna seemed to disappear and reappear in the rear making sure they wouldn't be flanked.

"what happened in New York? And who's Gwen" Craig looked to Ben who was still making his way now at a much larger stride before he turned to Kelso but still aimed ahead of them.

"Ben was deployed in New York when everything went to shit, we came in trying to help but everything got a lot worse before they even started to get better and a lot of people were killed, including a lot of rainbow operatives and his best friend." Craig looked over to Ben who was still focused on the hallway in front of them. "and as for Gwen its uh… not my place to say but it didn't end well." Kelso shook her head as took a deep breath.

"Shit" Craig nodded as Tianna popped back up next to Ben before they went for cover. Craig and Kelso took cover behind the pillars As Ben and Tianna went for the toppled over soda machine and waited as Hyena's emerged from the left and in front of them.

"did you hear who we caught sneaking around?"

"yeah some division shitlord" Kelso tightened the grip on her rifle as Craig looked at her and shook his head as Ben looked over to Kelso and held his hand down for her to hold. Craig readied the drone on his bag as Tianna placed her turret down next to the vending machine on the ground before Ben readied his Hive. Kelso readied her rifle as Ben tossed his hive in the middle of the floor making the Hyena's jump. "the fuck is this?" Ben nodded as Tianna pushed a button and Craig let his drone go just as the hive opened and released the charges. "Fuck! It's everywhere!"

"NOW!" Ben tore from cover and readied his shot as the others followed in suit as the turret laid down fire on the Hyena on the balcony as the drone made a strafing run on the main group dropping a few instantly. Kelso began laying fire down dropping another as Ben and Craig dropped three more in the main group. "get the one in the tower, we need him alive" Tianna nodded as she broke cover and began to run in a direction before they lost sight of her, as Ben dropped another in the main group before the last one dropped from the hive's charges. Craig dropped the empty mag in his scar and reloaded as Kelso checked her own but kept it in. Ben stood up and looked to the tower seeing the turret was either out of ammo or didn't have the target.

Ben took a deep breath as he unholstered his pistol as he walked up to the bodies making they weren't breathing when one held his hand up. Ben walked up to him, seeing the stings burning his skin before struggled to take the mask off before Ben took it off for him.

"m-my…please" the hyena moved his hand to his side and grabbed the inhaler in his pocket before Ben took it and shook it before he placed it in his mouth and pressed the plunger getting a little green mist around his mouth before his head dropped with a smile before his eyes closed. With a thud a body dropped in front of Ben and the others before Tianna dropped next to it with a knife next to his throat.

"Get the fuck off me Bitch!" Tianna clicked her tongue and held the knife closer to his throat as she tightened the grip she had on his arm Ben cocked his Pistol and aimed it to his head and he took a deep breath.

"where is he?" Tianna yanked his mask off getting him face to face with Ben.

"who?" Ben shook his head before he fired a shot down the hall and aimed the now warm barrel to his cheek.

"the Division agent, Dumbass" Kelso looked at him with fire as Tianna drew a little blood with how close the knife was just centimeters from his throat.

"Coyote's got him close by"

"Where?" the Hyena didn't answer as Ben fired another round in the hall before he holstered the pistol. "I'm dead anyways" Ben shook his head and looked at Kelso.

"your dead if you don't, see her?" the man looked to Kelso who was still staring dagger at him. "that's her friend and if you don't say she'll put a bullet in your head and we'll go find him anyways… or you can tell me and I'll let you get out of here"

"like hell you are" Ben stood up and looked at Kelso with anger as she slowly took a few steps away. Ben crouched down again as he looked at the Hyena.

"deal?" the Hyena looked to Kelso who cracked her knuckles.

"she's down the ways, past the sealed off room with the servers" Ben nodded as he looked at Tianna who released the knife and let him stand up as Ben did.

"go, and if we see you again it won't go down like this again" the hyena grabbed his mask as he ran off. Ben turned around and began walking down the hallway when a gunshot made everyone turn around seeing the hyena drop to the ground and Kelso turn around. Ben walked up to her with fury behind his eyes.

"the next time you execute a man without a weapon I will not hesitate"

"he was a fucking Hyena!"

"HE WAS UNARMED!" Ben's face was inches from hers as she looked down to the ground.

"if you've been here to deal with the shit that's occurred the last few months you wouldn't hesitate either.

"I've dealt with more than you think so don't think for a fucking second that the shit you've seen is worse than anything" Ben got quiet as the others looked at the standoff unsure what to do. "you asked us for help getting your friend, remember? You ask for me and my team you get me and my team but you follow MY FUCKIN ORDERS!" Kelso looked at the ground as she waited for Ben to finish. "do you understand me?" Kelso nodded letting Ben walk away and continue down the hall.

Emmanuelle, Nomad and Holt walked down the stairs seeing a few bodies in the muck before they turned down the hallway seeing more bodies this time scattered around and burnt and or shot.

"looks like someone's been through here" Em looked around as the quietly walked through, following the aftermath they saw. "we going the right way to the Sat link?" Nomad lead the way ad Holt looked over to Em.

"we should be, it should be in the basement level"

"good enough for me, let's hope we don't run into whoever did this"

"copy that, might wanna call the others just in case" Holt looked at Nomad and nodded as he held his hand to his ear.

"Weaver, Midas how copy?" Nomad led as they walked into an atrium and looked to the left seeing the doors open and looking to the right looking at the barricaded doors. Em didn't hear anything from her end but seemed to get through as holt walked away to speak to someone.

"Twitch give me a hand with this" Em looked at Nomad who ad removed the chairs and was bracing with the desk in front of the doors. Em moved to help as they lifted and moved the desk enough to open the doors with a massive sign pointed down a flight of stairs. Holt came back as they walked to the doors.

"on the way, you wanna wait or go ahead?"

"Twitch you stay here and wait, me and holt will go ahead, if we'll need anything ill call through" Em nodded as she looked down at her watch.

"alright, I'm changing to radio five" Nomad and Holt nodded as they went down the stairs on the right leaving Em alone in the flooded atrium.

Nomad and Holt walked down the stairs stopping just at the bottom long enough to screw the suppressors on the ends of there rifles before they began to walk through the muck before they stopped in a hallway seeing three men getting ready for something.

"we got something comin man, I'm not I wanna do this"

"you started this when you joined"

"that was two fuckin week ago!" one of the hyena's shoved the one who was skiddish who took a step up. "I didn't think it would be like this! I joined to get a fix man, not shoot people!"

"That's the fuckin toll logan, you want your fuckin share you need to earn it"

"Fuck off I'm leaving!" the third man began to walk away as Nomad Whistled alerting them before Holt took the first shot taking out the third man while Nomad took two shots finishing the other two as they dropped in the water. They walked to the end of the hallway as they heard sloshing and let a drone go as it rounded the corner.

"who the fuck is it?" a woman with an impressive sniper rifle threw a man into the water, as he tried to stand up she hit him with the butt of the rifle before he fell back into the muck.

"where are they?"

"in the parking lot, but what if they get through?" the woman shook her head and aimed her rifle at the guy forcing him to walk down the hallway.

"it doesn't matter they show up, he's dead and so are they" she walked away as the large party followed her in suit" Nomad turned to Holt who was looking at the small screen in his hands.

"who the hell is that?"

"who the woman or her captive?"

"yes" Holt shook his head as he put the drone away.

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later" Nomad nodded as they slowly crept through the hallways stopping when they saw a giant sealed door.

"looks like our target" Nomad looked at the door as he slung his rifle on his shoulder before he began looking at the vault door, as Twitch dropped a small drone out before it zoomed off, a zip of water flying out behind it.

Gunfire erupted and echoed in the parking lot as Ben peeked out and ducked back behind a yellow truck just time for a bullet to smack into the side of the truck and almost take his head clean off. Ben cocked his rifle as he moved to the left of the truck as Tianna slammed next to him and looked at him.

"got any idea what to do next?" Ben peered from the left and looked out to the group of Hyena's at the far end sending a burst at them getting them to stop for just a moment. Before they emerged and almost charged at Ben and Tianna. Craig and Kelso watched from a few cars over as they all took up and unloaded fire dropping three of the five that were charging before they took cover and waited. Ben held up his hand getting the attention of the others and worked it to move around a flanking maneveur as he began to move out he ducked back at the glint of a scope at the far end of the garage.

"Wait" Tianna looked over to Craig and Kelso as Ben pulled a seeker from his bag.

"Craig, throw a flash bang, Kelso you and Tianna focus on covering the sniper. Ben tossed the seeker as Craig tossed the flashbang between the cars. Just as the mine sped up to meet it as the flashbang went off making severel hyenas to grunt as they covered there eyes. Ben and craig pulled from cover as the other laid down covering fire long enough for the seeker to go off, sending three men from the cars in front backwards as they slammed into the cars. Tianna and Kelso both lowered their rifles as they dropped mags waiting for anything to happen as Ben looked to Craig.

"jump over and focus on any behind these trucks, ill focus on the sni[er and get you covered" Craig nodded as he scooted over to the hood of the small car and waited for Ben. Craig jumped over in a fluid motion, bringing his rifle up and aimed at the side of the trucks, seein two more hiding and rubbing there eyes as Ben pulled up and aimed for the sniper in the far back, he sprayed in the direction he was facing, Bullets slamming into the sandbags and concrete as Craig dropped the other two. Kelso and Tianna moved up in formation as a shout could be heard.

"ENOUGH!" Ben stopped firing as two hands shot up empty as the others stopped moving and looked straight at them. the person behind slowly stood up and took off her hood as she lowered her mask and looked at them. Ben moved from cover, still aiming his rifle at her as she looked over to him. "I give up, just don't hurt me. she gasped for some hair, Ben looking right at her noticed the bags under her eyes and the severe yellow teeth before he looked to her side and noticed the inhaler almost falling out of his pocket.

Ben walked up and looked right at her before he grabbed the cloak and yanked it off before he spun her around.

"keep your rifles on her" Ben lowered his and let it swing from his side before he patted her down feeling for any other weapons Ben stood up and looked at her as he backed up, grabbing the gun on his side as he did so.

"whats the plan?" Kelso said as Ben looked right at Hyena who looked right at Kelso.

"Where is the agent? Where is Coyote?"

"in the atrium, she took him there and she has his watch" Ben nodded as he looked at the others.

"the second we leave, you go for the doors and turn yourself in to the nearest Jtf or Settlement group out on partol, tell them your unarmed and they should at least arrest you in some form. Nodded as Ben turned to Kelso who swallowed a hard gulp before she lowered her rifle. Ben nodded as he began to jog to the doors in the next room with the others following in suit. The rian began to pour now as it leaked through the crakcs and broken windows, Beads fell and landed on the ground masking the sound of footsteps long enough before Ben and the squad came to a set of stairs. Going down as they noticed an amounf of blood leading down them. Ben held up his hand and aimed his rifle as she peered down the side of the rail, seeing a body face down on the steps. As he walked up to the entrance of the set of stairs. The other followed as they slowly descended the stairs examining every little thing, the bodys laying in the muck, the bullet holes, and how many making sure they were really dead before they looked up downt he hall and noticed a massive door wide open.

Ben moved his hand to take up position outside the door as they slowly moved in front, taking spots as Ben leaned on the wall facing the inside of the door. He looked to craig and silently snapped getting his attention.

"do you got a drone, or something to see inside?" Craig shook his head as Ben shook his own before he peered inside the room. It sat quiet as he looked around before he slowly took his rifle and aimed it inside. He lowered it as he stepped inside before he let it drop and swing on his left side before he pulled out his pistol and walked to the room before he whistled and the others came inside and walked to the desk Ben was walking behind.

"looks like they wanted something in here" Kelso walked up and looked around.

"maybe we should look into this"

"what do you mean?" Kelso pointed to the giant towers surrounding them.

"this is ISAC" Ben's eyes slowly widened before he holstered his pistol and began typing on the laptop in front of him. the others walked closer as Ben was typing andfuriosly, his eyes darting back and forth on the screen. Tianna looked around, seeing the extra door at the left of her and noticed it was open as well, she slowly walked over to it and peered outside looking down the hallway.

"you alright T?" Tianna looked back in the room over to Craig who was leaning on the desk Ben was typing away at.

"I don't know, I feel like its too quiet, and it was way to easy to get in here" Ben looked up at her for a moment and looked over to the massive steel door and thought about it for a moment before the shadow of someone appeared from nowhwere behind the door, Ben stood up and as he began to walk closer the door was getting closed, Craig and Tianna both looked at the door on the left seeing it slam shut. Everyone went for rifles and shotguns as they looked around the room now a sealed room. Ben ran back to the desk and continued typing this time fore frantic.

"Well this is just great" Ben didn't look up from the screen for another moment.

"if I can get through this firewall, we can get access to Isac, I just wish Em was here" Ben looked around the desk for a moment and kicked his foot feeling something underneath. Ben looked down and noticed a small drone pointing to the desk and he stood up. Craig and Tianna kept the rifles aimed at the smaller door as Ben walked over to the big hulking frame, his boots trudged through the water as he put his ear to the side of it.

Craig looked over to Kelso who was watching him before she walked over to him.

:is he always like this?" Craig chuckled as he looked over to Tianna who was doing the same with the other door.

"well if by that you mean does he do stuff like this?" he gestured in front of them. "no, but if you mean what he did with the hyena in the parking lot, its on again off again, its weird he wants to believe in people but at the same times his anger gets the best of him and then he doesn't hesitate" Kelso looked at Ben who was placing both his hands on the door now. "I wouldn't worry to much about him yelling if that's what you mean, I think what I said got him shaken as well as his friend trying to get in here with us" Kelso nodded as Ben balled his fist and slammed it against the door.

"WHISKEY TANGO?" Ben closed his mouth pretty fast as it opened before a small voice came through the other side.

"FOXTROT ALPHA" Ben smiled as he stepped back for a moment as the door on the far side next to Tianna swung open before Midas and Weaver walked into the doorway. The metal door creaked open as Ben took a step back seeing Nomad and Twitch walked into the room. "the hell are you guys doing here?" Ben smiled as Em slung her rifle to her side before she come over and gave ben a small hug.

"this Hyena thug has an agent; we're here trying to extract him" Nomad nodded as Twitch walked over to the monitors and the desk and began to work from where Ben had left off.

"Ben, you fuck with m shit again and ill shoot you myself" everyone turned around to see Twitch shaking her head.

"did I fuck it up that bad?" Twitch didn't look up to anyone who was looking at her.

"no, but I know you were fucking around, I was about to do this" with one final push of a button the whole room lit up as the massive tower lit up thirty seconds before Ben's Kelso's and the others watches all lit up.

"All ISAC Systems functioning at minimum capacity, running diagnostic" Ben smiled at Em who looked at him with her arms crossed.

"sure, it took a little longer than if mute was able to, but I still think I did good"

"Fuck yeah" ben smiled as the watch lit up again.

"All ISAC systems running at full capacity, welcome SHD Agent Benjamin Kelly, Please input activation code" Ben typed in a small number as he looked over to the others who did the same and they all looked at the towers in the room.

"Hello? I know you have this channel, the fuking watch just lit up" Ben looked to Kelso who looked right back at him.

"Fuckin Coyote" Kelso walked to the massive door as he looked to his squad and the ghosts.

"lets go" Tianna and craig nodded as they walked to the door as Twitch grabbed her drone and walked over to Ben, Ben grabbed her arm as the others walked out of the room.

"Good job with the getting the systems back up and running, and its good to see you still got some of your old tech. Em smiled at him before they both walked out.

"Ben they got him" Ben looked at Kelso as he pulled up his watch and looked as the map that pulled up. Kelso pointed to the beacon sitting in almost the middle of the atrium ad ben zoomed in and foused.

"we go in, Agents will get the attention and Nomad" Ben looked up, his eyes making a small flick as the tint went away when he looked over to the ghosts who weren't seeing anything that the others did.

"we hit them from the sides or behind?"

"read my mind, Take em with you you're a man short from the looks of it" Nomad nodded as he beckoned them and they left from a stairway. Ben and his team walked up the stairs as they showed up. to face an atrium full of Hyenas looking on edge and doped up as Coyote walked up from the top of some scaffolding dragging Espinoza by the wound on his shoulder.

"looking for someone?" Ben peered from his cover as he clicked the center button his watch.

"you wanna Talk?" a little dot circled the watch, leaving an orange trail behind it as the speaker came up form him to hear.

"you let me go and you can this fuckstick"

"you know we cant do that Coyote, for all we know you'll hurt someone else, if not today we will have to meet again" the voice chuckled as Espinoza grunted in pain. "I'll make you a deal, you let him go now, and this wont have to end violently, ill give you a minute to think about it" Ben clicked the button again as the frequency changed. "Em, you guys in position?"

"roger"

"Alright, we'll focus fire, you guys take out the people close to her and make sure Espinoza's retrievable"

"sounds good, waiting for your go ahead" Ben clicked the button as he looked over his cover seeing Coyote aiming a pistol at his head. Ben grabbed the last Seeker on his bag and looked at the others.

"ill toss this into the middle, Kelso take out her arm and make sure your boy's okay, Tianna, you and Craig round up stragglers. Kelso cocked her rifle as Tianna and Craig readied for action as Ben tossed the seeker and pulled from cover aiming for Coyote, Kelso let her shot go out, landing right into her forearm, the pistol dropping and Espinoza tumbled to the ground, he grabbed the pistol and took out one of the other snipers on the perch before he jumped down from the scaffolding and ran. Kelso took off going after him as more gunfire dropped the other sniper and fired at men in the lower atrium before everybody hit the marbel. Ben pulled from cover and looked around, seeing the ghosts come from the sides aiming and firing in the bodies, making sure they stay dead.

"where's your guy?" Ben looked at Nomad from across the way.

"he took off, we'll go after him, Em your choice, stay or go?"

"ill stay with them, they might need my help looking for their target" Ben nodded as he looked to the others.

"let's finish this"

Ben followed the blood as he came back out to the courtyard, the rain still poured as Ben and the others came out and ducked into cover as a sniper glint appeared from nowhere Tianna and Craig took cover behind a storage crate as Ben took cover by a planter.

"fuck the division!" Ben peered from over the side and looked at Coyote who was aiming for the storage crate when a loud crack snapped him in to face in front of him.

Ben felt a sting as he looked over and watched the smoke of shotgun leave the barrel as the sniper in the garage looked at him with fire and fear in her eyes. Ben looked down to his side and felt a sting as he saw the pellets, sliced through his vest and shirt as blood seeped from the holes in his chest piece.

"Fuck" Ben aimed his rifle at the sniper whose eyes grew wide as Ben squeezed the trigger getting the attention of the other two.

"Oh Fuck Ben!" Tianna and craig tried to leave cover as a round hit the metal making a loud bang forcing them to stay where they were. Ben dropped the rifle and pulled out his pistol. His arm was shaky as he tried to get up to his feet and looked around, he placed the barrel of the pistol on the ground as he clutched his side. before he stood up and slowly went to cover behind another crate, closer to Coyote. Tianna and Coyote fired again at the crate as Ben dragged himself along the side of the crate, Rain ran down the side washing the fresh blood to the round as Ben turned from cover and aimed for coyote. Pistol shots rang out as Coyote looked over seeing Ben and took aim. Another shot rang out as Ben felt the round snap into his shoulder making him drop to the ground.

"Warning, agent is down needing help" Ben stopped clutching his side as he rolled into cover before another shot almost took his head off and he aimed unloading the rest of the clip into the air around coyote, something dropped as Ben dropped his pistol feeling the rain hit his forehead as he looked up at the crying sky, the rain clouds grey and matted before he heard footsteps come closer and a blast of freezing cold something on his side and then his shoulder before he couldn't keep his eyes open.

**As always feel free to leave any comments or reviews its always welcomed and I hope your enjoying, sorry for the delay I hit some writers block but hopefully its gone. Have a good one, I hope anyone whose reading this is staying safe and hopefully this'll clear up soon, till then have a good one!**


	9. Chapter 8 Recovery

**I do not own the rights to any Tom Clancy games, having said that, Enjoy!**

Chapter 8. Licking wounds

Ben opened his eyes as he looked up to a roof of royal purple that worked with the walls that stood as a combo of the same purple and black that worked off each other. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his bare chin before he sighed and sat up facing a black wall with a Breaking Benjamin poster at a slant facing the right before rustling on his left made him lay back down and sigh.

"I still think I should've slept on the floor" a voice slightly groaned as they were pulled from sleep as Allison opened her eyes and looked up to the roof.

"In my defense I was drunk and crying I dont think you would've won that fight" Ben smirked as he looked over to Allison, her deep blue eyes looked at him in a haze of still half asleep and groggy from a heavy night of drinking. "Thanks for coming over again" Ben shrugged as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of her bed.

"Its the weekend and it's not like I was doing anything important" Ben grabbed his boots and began putting them on as Allison got up and made a small squeak as she quickly grabbed a pair of plaid pajama pants before she stood up and walked over to an easel with a painting half done.

"Wasn't there a party last night at Mandi's? Ben made a face before he shrugged and smiled.

"I think so"

"Shes gonna kill you" Ben laughed as he shook his head.

"Were one break right now anyways I can guarantee she would've gotten smashed and tried to cry her way into bed anyways...besides I dont even want to get back with her again, way to much drama at school" Allison chuckled as she grabbed the frame of the half done painting and took a knife slashing it and ruining the half done portrait of two people center stage in dress clothing, looking very regal.

"So what did he say anyways? You didnt exactly tell me last night" Allison took a phone out of her pocket and unlocked it before she tossed it over to Ben.

"Tom messaged him while he was in the bathroom and I kinda took screenshots of what they've been saying" Ben's eyebrows raised slightly as he looked over the screenshots she sent herself from Mike's phone.

Tom: yo, come hang out

Mike: I'm hanging with Ali.

Tom: jeez bro, how long till you break up with the fat bitch anyways?

Ben moved his free hand into his Jean pocket and clenched it, know full well he'll punch tom and Mike at practice on Monday.

Tom: besides Madison's asking for you ;) I think she wants the D.

Mike: where the fuck are you guys? I'll be over after I get done with her, she finally gave it up

Tom: remind me why your dating Shamu again?

Ben felt his nails digging into his palm as Allison turn to face him, still reading the phone as she tossed the painting in the garbage.

Mike: she wasn't fat in middle school, I think it was after her brother died she gained like a hundred pounds and stopped anything that wasn't painting or violin.

Tom: dude, just dump jabba and come get something that wont smell like arby's she's practically whining your name like a bitch in heat.

Ben closed the message and looked at Allison who had put a new canvas on the frame and began to braid her hair.

"He broke up with me two hours later by text and went to that party Mandi was having" Ben dropped the phone on the bed and walked over, Allison walked closer and let Ben tower over her before he wrapped his arms around her before he felt her start crying in his shirt. "I thought he really cared about me, he said he loved me" Ben squeezed tighter as he looked down at Allison who was crying into his shirt again.

"He's not worth it" Allison started sobbing as an orange glow caught his attention before he snapped up as a sharp pain tore him away.

Ben woke up feeling a pair of tweezers enter his shoulder, he looked over seeing Elaine digging around the now open wound on his shoulder. The pain set in as Ben looked around, he looked down seeing his grey t shirt was cut open and his vest was taken off, little holes dotted his stomach and chest as blood poured out of them before the tongs in Elaine's hands pulled out a large bullet from his shoulder before she walked away with it. Ben tried to sit up before he felt a pair of hands on his arms and other shoulder holding him down.

"Easy brother, you need to stay down" Elaine looked over and grabbed a bottle next to them before she plunged a needle Inside, she took it out and as she approached Ben yanked himself free from Craig.

"NO!" Elaine put it down as she grabbed his other arm helping Craig.

"Ben you need to listen to me, you still have a lot of buckshot in your abdomen and I need you to be unconscious to get it out otherwise you could go into shock and bleed out" Ben tugged and tried to sit up as he looked at Elaine before he tried to yank his arm away.

"I don't want it!" Ben felt a soft hand cup and grip his as he looked to his left and saw Allison's blue eyes looking at him, calm yet full of worry.

"Ben, please, they need to get it out" Ben shook his head as she gripped his hand tighter and pressed her head to his.

"Please, people still need you" Allison closed her eyes as Ben's breathing started to calm down. "I'll make you a deal okay? You remember when I was in the hospital?" Ben began to take deeper breaths before he nodded. "You stayed there the whole time even when i went in for the amputation, you remember what you said to me?" Allison opened her eyes and looked at Ben calmer then she was when she arrived.

"I'm staying right next to you... not gonna let go of your hand for a second" Allison smiled as she nodded.

"You didn't, not even once my dad was pissed cause he had to work around you in the O.R" Ben nodded as she took her other hand and placed it on Ben's neck bringing his face close to hers again.

"I'll be right here the whole time, staying right next to you and the only thing I'm gonna be holding is your hand, let them put you under please" Ben took another deep breath before he nodded causing Allison to smile. "Thank you" Elaine took the needle of what Ben figured probafol and soon fell asleep, Elaine looked at him and checked his heart for a moment with a stethoscope before she turned to Craig and Allison.

"He's out" they both nodded as she got to work.

It took hours before Craig finally sat down, his curiosity finally getting the better of himself as Allison read the book In her lap as she clutched onto Ben's hand.

"So how long have you guys known each other? Allison looked up and closed her book as she turned to face Craig.

"Since I was seven and he was eight, his dad got a job as security at the hospital my dad was an intern at. I was running to try and get a balloon when I crashed into him and smashed the candy bar he had and we were little monsters ever since" Allison smiled as she looked at Ben who was still unconscious on the table. "What about you?"

"We were dropped into Manhattan back in January, my team was sent in to try and help but a lot went wrong" She nodded as she looked at Craig's face knowing he wanted to ask her something.

"Go ahead and ask, I know you want to" Craig shot up back to attention after he slowly drifted off for a moment.

"What did you mean when you said amputation?" Allison looked down as she moved her left leg out and rolled up the black leggings, revealing a very intricate prosthetic leg shaped and modeled to look real, Craig looked at the knee seeing it joined all the way to her thigh.

"I was driving in a car with my mom when a drunk driver slammed into the passenger side and we were jumped off the highway into the next lane, ya know where the cars go the opposite way, my leg was crushed from the impact and it had to be taken off" Craig looked at the leg more, looking at the knee joint seeing it was on what looked like a ball bracket swivel like system. "My dad had to pull a few strings with an army buddy but he got me this, the ball is connected to the joints in my leg, when I move it..." she lifted her leg and began to move the prosthetic back and forth like she was doing a curl. "And it follows"

"When did this happen?"

"i was twenty-three" Allison chuckled as she closed the book. "its funny, my dad kept saying its like he found out and came home just for me" Craig slightly turned his head. "he came home from rotation like four hours before I went to the hospital, he came straight from the airport to the hospital" Allison looked at Ben as Elaine soaked a rag in water and ran it across his torso, and began to place gauze and bandages on him before she took bandages and wrapped them to cover his torso, covering his chest and his shoulder. "jet lagged and wearing his military fatigues but the first thing he did was find my room and sit next to me for three hours until I came too" Craig watched as Elaine took a tray full of small pellets and walked to the other side of the room and then outside. Craig looked over to Ben and looked at his chest, making sure it was still moving up and down. Before he stood up.

"I'm gonna go make sure the others are good, you got him?" Allison nodded as she reopened her book and found her page as Craig walked outside.

Allison looked over to Ben whose chest was still breathing up and down as she looked down to her leg and closed her book and looked to the door.

"I know you probably can't hear me. that is okay, I guess I just want to talk and if you can't speak back the better" Allison took her hand back and uncrossed her legs before she stood up. Allison walked to the other side as she picked up his right hand and felt the stub on his pinky and slightly shuddered feeling something that wasn't there. "I know I'm supposed to be angry and upset with what you did" Allison moved both hands to his, tears slightly welling up as she looked him up and down. "but I missed you, I miss you so much and I know you're here to do a job but I can't lose you ,we've been through too much to for you to go right now… please, please stay here, if not for your team then for me" Ben stood still as his chest rose up and down. "I didn't want to say in front of your team, but you scared me when they brought you back, unconscious and bleeding you really scared me Ben"

Ben woke up in the back room, his torso covered in bandages and his pants covered with blood stains, grogginess taking the better of him, he slowly rose and groaned as he sat up on the bed he was placed on, he looked over and saw as Allison was fast asleep with one hand on her chin, propped up by her knee and the other outstretched towards the bed. Ben threw his legs over the side of the bed and began to walk out.

He opened the door to the rooms and held up his hand to block the brightness as he looked around and saw his three squad mates and made his way over to them.

"I'm just saying that even if Ben's in bad shape, we shouldn't hold off doing anything, we still have other settlements that need to be checked on and the factions are in the middle of a crazy war right now" none heard Ben walk over as he came up behind Craig.

"I agree" they all snapped around and looked at Ben in confusion.

"What are you doing up, you should be asleep" Ben shook his head as he walked to a chair and sat down, holding his stomach as he did so.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay" Ben scratched his head as he ran a hand over the graze mark on the right side.

"We all made it out okay, you on the other hand needed to be ran back"

"what happened, one minute I remember shooting Coyote and getting blasted with something cold and the next I was on that table" Craig pulled a small spray can and tossed it to Ben.

"some of the new tech we got, called bio-foam, you spray it on a wound and it prevents blood loss in wounds that be saved, nothing like a headshot but something like buckshot to the plates, or a shot to the shoulder that could work" Ben nodded as he tossed the can back to Craig.

"Where's Kelso?"

"at the White house, she's making sure Espinoza's okay, you want us to call her over?" Ben nodded as he stood up and walked closer to Em and Tianna when a door slammed down.

"BENJAMIN SHAY KELLY" Everyone looked behind to see Allison looking right at Ben arms crossed, worry and anger in her eyes and she was shaking her head.

"Shay?"

"you didn't hear that" Craig and Tianna both chuckled as Allison walked over to them. "I know I should be resting"

"your goddamn right, you just woke up" Ben nodded as he looked over to the others.

"make sure you let Kelso know I wanna talk to her" Allison grabbed him by the good arm and took him back to the doors.

"and where are you going?" Ben turned around and looked at them.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep" Allison dragged him back into the rooms as she let go of his arm and dragged the chair next to a bed.

"lay down"

"can I at least get a minute?"

"no, you just got twenty two pellets and a bullet out of your chest, you need to sleep for at least the night" Ben smirked as he looked down to his jeans, still covered in a lot of blood and scoffed and growled as the bandages around his abdomen were already turning red. "and now we should redress that" Ben almost chuckled but stopped as the pain hit him making him lean forward before he stood back up.

"what time is it anyways?" Allison looked at her watch and looked up to him.

"five past seven thirty"

"is there any food I can eat while you put me under house arrest?" Allison dropped her arm and gave Ben a stern look of anger and spite.

"you almost got blown away out there, if you didn't have those" Allison gestured to his torso. "I would fuckin hit you. HARD." Ben nodded as he looked over to the bed.

"I know, I'm sorry"

"you can't just expect things to work out all the time, if your not careful you're not gonna come back like you did today"

"I know… Allison I'm sorry" Ben began to smile as he she walked around frustrated.

"this is just the rotations all over again, you leave and you come back then leave AGAIN not saying goodbye and then you come back with new scars and ink acting like your fuckin invincible" Ben walked forwards approaching his friend. "I don't want to have to bury my oldest fuckin friend and one of these days I'm gonna have to! I mean, angry or not I don't wanna do that" Ben reached out and grabbed Allison's shoulders getting her to stop and look at him. Ben locked eyes with her as he noticed the bags and tears welling up,

"Ali, I'm sorry" the tears started to fall slightly as her lip trembled before he brought her closer, her arms went under his and as she embraced him getting him to do the same. "I didn't mean to scare you" he felt her breath hard as he ignored the pain in his chest.

"I was gonna slap you and tell you to fuck yourself or go away or something, but then they brought you back, bloody and barley alive, and what happened to your finger!" Allison broke away for a moment to look him in the eye again, Ben smiled and chuckled as he looked at her.

"I lost it a while ago, something in New York" Ben felt a sting as she slowly placed her head back on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I mean I felt scared before, ya know I would be doing the dishes and think "Hey what's Ben doing, maybe dodging bullets in a slum or something but I mean I've never seen that much blood, how the fuck are you even alive right now?"

"I assume the empty blood bags over there would give you a clue"

"Fuck, now I'm gonna need to tell Odessa, and ugh" Allison broke away and ran a hand through her hair, Ben looked over to the table and walked over to his bag.

"I didn't know I caused a ruckus"

"not a ruckus, just med supplies are tight a lot of the time and if this happens again Elaine might need more for someone"

"get me a list, we can get the stuff I'm sure" Allison looked at him again raising her eyebrows. "I mean after you let me go"

"we can get it, the big problem is bartering for it, the campus isn't really nice with sharing anymore"

"and who is that?" Ben pulled out bandages some scissors and a bottle of water. Allison grabbed the bags and grabbed a small trash can before she looked around for a towel, eventually finding one and wiping up the apparent liquids. Ben sliced off the wraps and threw them away before he took a clean rag and poured some of the water on it and wiped off any dried or new blood before he placed the new bandages on and began to wrap before he stopped.

"a group on the other side of the white, house they closed off after they lost a number of people to an outcast attack. Allison turned around and noticed ben couldn't really shift his shoulder and walked over taking him from him and began to wrap it. "they have a small clinic, like they managed to get a lot of stuff but its hard to even get in lately"

"like I said give me a list and we'll see what we can do" Allison looked at him as her arm went around him,

"we can do it to, this isn't something new and we have people to go looking for supplies" Ben nodded as she tied the last of the roll on him and took a step back.

"just trying to help is all"

"I appreciate it… you still hungry?" Ben nodded as he zipped up his bag "I'll see if I can grab something to eat" Ben nodded as he walked over to the bed next to him and sat down before he looked around and smiled as he saw a grabber claw. He took it and pulled up his cargo pants as he took the end of the lace and pulled before he kicked off his left boot and went to work the other one. Allison came back as Ben stood up and let his pants fall to the ground. "well that's interesting" Ben looked up as she was holding two paper plates.

"they're covered in blood; I should have some clean jeans or something in my bag" Allison walked over and handed him a plate as she sat down on the chair she dragged over. Ben sat down and began shoveling the food into his mouth before Allison giggled. "what's so funny?"

"it could be rice for all you care, and you still wouldn't taste it, ever since we were little"

"not every time" Allison raised an eyebrow and smiled as she took another fork full and carefully and slowly chewed it in front of him. Ben rolled his eyes and he lowered his fork and carefully took a handful of it into his mouth to mock her. Allison stifled a laugh as Ben picked up the fork as they finished the meal.

Ben woke up and looked at his watch, groaning when he looked at the time and saw it read it was only 11:34 he swung his legs over the side and slowly put a new pair of navy jeans on before. Allison was fast asleep in the chair next to the bed as he slowly walked over to the door and walked out. Kelso walked up the stairs and looked over seeing him and immediately walked over.

"Shit, I am so fuckin sorry" Ben held up his hand and shook his head.

"don't apologize... is Espinoza okay?" Kelso nodded as she looked down at Ben's bandages.

"yeah, he was a little banged up, but he'll pull through, you look like death though"

"that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Ben pointed over to a chair as Kelso took it, Ben stayed standing as he leaned on a pole.

"what happened when I left?"

"that sniper I let go came back, this time with a shotgun and gave me a lesson" Kelso looked slightly puzzled. "this isn't new York, this is some other beast that I know nothing of and I cant play by old rules. I need to adapt otherwise I'm dead" Kelso nodded as she stayed silent. "having said that I owe you an apology, you know this place and the people better, I shouldn't have assumed it was the same"

"apology accepted" Ben smiled as he nodded his head and stood up right.

"if I don't go back to bed I'm gonna have a whole new enemy looking for me, ill find you tomorrow if you'll still be here… do me a favor as well?" Kelso nodded as she stood up. "find my team and see if they need back up, I'm sure they're out doing something right now" Kelso nodded and smirked as Ben walked back inside the room. Ben laid back down and groaned as he exhaled before he tried to close his eyes. Whimpering in dark stopped him from going back to sleep as he looked over to Allison who seemed to be practically jumping out of her spot, the noise escaping resembled something scared or in pain, very faintly he could hear her trying to speak but stopped and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Ali?" Ben reached out and shook her knee, unable to wake her "Ali" again nothing but the whimpering grew slightly louder. "Ali!" Allison snapped awake almost jumping out of the chair terrified as she looked around.

"Ben?" Ben nodded as he moved his hand over to her hand and squeezed.

"nightmare?" Allison nodded as she took a few deep breaths and regulated her breathing. "the car accident?" she shook her head.

"no something else"

"wanna talk about it?" Allison shook her head before she stood up.

"no, i need to do something"

"no you don't" Allison looked at him in a small daze "if I cant go out and do something, you cant either, c'mon, I could use the company" Allison shook her head and began to walk to the door.

"no I need to go on a run or get supply's or something" Allison stopped as the sound of boots hit the ground forcing her to look at Ben who was grabbing a pair of socks and began to bend over lacing his boots up.

"what are you doing?"

"what does it look like?" Ben tied the knot on one of the boots and began on the other one. "if you go out, I'm going to"

"Ben, no"

"do you remember the last time you went out for a midnight run?" Allison froze as she nodded.

"either you let me go too, or you come over here" Allison sighed and looked at Ben flustered and slightly annoyed before she almost slammed the door and walked back over to him.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna tell you what happened"

"you don't have to just try to get some sleep" Ben patted the mattress next to him as he took his boot off and laid back on his back as Allison laid down on her side facing him. Ben turned his head to face her and smiled. "thank you" Allison nodded as Ben shifted to his side as well and looked at her. "so, where's Jon?" Allison chuckled as she shook her head.

"just go the fuck to sleep, please" Ben nodded as he placed his hand on the bed in between them as she cupped it with her hand before he closed his eyes.

Later that night:

Nomad and Midas walked along the streets down near the castle. The silence crept up on them forcing Nomad to grip his LMG just a little tighter and cough to clear the air.

"so, where did they go missing?" Midas at the memorial just 25 feet away from them. he turned his laser on and showed to confirm.

"I heard the com and it was… creepy" Nomad looked over to him as they stopped a mere 5 feet away from the water pool on the outside of the memorial. "I heard gunshots and panicking before the feed just cut out" Nomad walked up to the memorial as he read the inscription or what little of it was left.

"This memorial is dedicated to the brave souls who gave their life in defense of this country during" Nomad shook his head. "can't read shit" Nomad walked out of the pool and gave it a salute before they began to walk away. Midas heard a clink as smoke erupted from nowhere. Nomad and Midas aimed around, not seeing the hunter standing up from the memorial pulling an M60 from his back. Nomad and Midas looked up just in time as he dropped a seeker mine and aimed right for them. Nomad pulled a flash-bang from his bag and dropped it almost immediately. "DUCK" both men covered their eyes as the flash went off before they looked around seeing he disappeared.

"where the fuck did, he go?" Nomad backed up to Midas's back as they scanned the area looking around for the hunter who vanished out of nowhere. A faint glow appeared behind the memorial as the hunter holstered the M60 as he grabbed the axe dangling on his side and spun it ready to make a move.

**As always feel free to leave any comments/reviews always helpful and ill see you next time!**


End file.
